The Frost Twins
by Irisflower101
Summary: What if Jack had had another sister who fell though the ice with him? Meet Jaclyn Overland or as she knows herself as Jackie Frost. First ROTG fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Jackies Pov

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark. It was cold and I was scared. I started opening my eyes. Then, then I saw the moon. So big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away.

I took a couple breaths and looked right at the moon and when I did I wasn't scared.

I was floating down to the ground and for the first time I saw a boy who looked to be doing the same thing I was.

He had white hair, blue eyes, he had no shoes on, something that looked like a shawl or something around his neck and over his blue shirt and a brown vest too, and pants that went just a little bit above his ankles. It was obvious he hadn't seen me yet as we both touched what appeared to be an frozen pond with a crack that suddenly became uncracked

I looked down at myself and saw I had on white leggings with a light blue skirt on, I also had on a light blue shirt that went up to my elbows and a bracelet on that was blue. I checked to see what color hair I had and I too had white hair that went a little past my shoulders. I'll figure out my eye color later.

Why I was there or what I was meant to do, that I would never know. I looked at my hands as if they'd give me the answer. And who knows if I ever will know what to do.

I looked at the moon and so did the boy next to me. We both made eye contact for the first time and we both took a step on the ice and slid a little bit before gaining our balance.

I kicked something with my foot and so did the boy, who was a few feet away from me. I touched the thing that looked like some staff and it turned to ice.

I gasped and looked curiously. I then bend down and picked it up but as I did so I hit the frozen pond and gave a started gasp and turned around seeing a small trail of ice cover the pond where the staff hit. I looked at the staff again. I saw the boy had done the same thing.

The boy and I then walked up to a random tree and both poked it with our staffs and watched as it left ice. We both touched our spots with amazement and smiled at each other. We both then poked the tree next to the other one and watched as it left ice once again.

The boy jumped up in happiness and took off skating on the frozen pond leaving a trail of ice behind him. U decided to do the same thing and we both laughed as we continued skating on the ice.

We did this for a couple minutes until something lifted us up into the air. We both flipped as the wind carried us higher until we got our balance, turned around and realized we were floating. This only lasted a second though as we both fell hitting branches until we fell on a branch and held on to it and started laughing.

We saw a nearby village and let the wind carry us, which we didn't know how to control yet. We landed with a thud. I got back up right away but the boys shawl was over his head so he fell in a pile of snow causing me to let out a giggle.

The boy stood up and brushed the snow off his shawl and let out a laugh and started waving at people and laughed at the same time. I followed him.

" Hello". The boy spoke for the first time as he waved at someone.

" Hello". He said again. I didn't know what to do so I said " Hello" also.

" Good evening mam". The boy said to some lady sitting down with her husband or somebody.

" Mam"? The boy asked then turned and said " Oh umm excuse me can you tell me where I am". But as he bent down the kid just went through him and since I was behind him he went though me too. We both let out gasps and turned around breathing hard.

People all around started walking through us and it was weird. " Hello". We both called at the same time seeing if anyone could hear us. They didn't.

My name is Jackie Frost and the boy or Jack as I found out is my brother Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so and that was all he ever told me and that was a long long time ago.

An- So here's chapter 1 hope you liked it :-) You'll see more of Jaclyn or Jackie in chapter 3 hope you enjoyed :-) And Jaclyn's eyes are blue :-)


	2. Chapter 2

An- I'm back!:-) So here's chapter 2 enjoy and see you at the bottom :-) Also thanks to all you are following, favorited and reviewed :-)

Norths Pov

North pole 300 years later

Inside my workshop I was humming while making a new ice project with my chainsaw.

" Still waiting for my cookies"! I called to my elves as I stepped away from the ice, got in my black chair, pushed off the wall and looked at my tools that I need. I grabbed a tiny hammer and moved over to my ice project and started working.

In a few minutes I was done and I blew on my train that I created and set it down on the ice tracks I made.

" Ahh finally". I said as the elves finally brought my cookies. I took and ate it with delight.

I let out a laugh of joy as I watched my train going on the train tracks made of ice. The train then jumped into the air and started flying around.

" Awwwwwwwwww". I said as it flew until one of my yetis opened the door and knocked it on the floor shattering it.

" Aaaaaaa". I said as the train pieces rolled to my feet.

" Ughhhh". I heard my yeti. " Ahhh". I said " Ughhhh". My yeti said again

" How many times have I told you to knock"! I shouted the last looking at the door where my yeti stood.

Uhhh" My yeti called out pointing to the right and saying something in his language which I somehow understood.

" What"? I asked " The globe". I said grabbing my sword and walking to the globe where I saw all my elves.

" Shoo". I said as I walked down the path to the globe which my elves were blocking. " Mive your pointy heads", " Why are you always under boots".

I pushed past two of my yetis and looked at the globe. The lights were flicking. The lights that represented a believer.

" what is this"? I asked myself as the lights started disappearing. " Have you checked the x,s? Is the rotation balanced"? I asked my yetis.

A gust of wind suddenly picked up and I stared at the glove as stuff starting flying around and black sand covered the globe.

My elves were running around looking for someplace to hide. I continued looking at the globe as black sand completely covered the globe. The sand suddenly all lifted up and exploded everywhere. My yetis saw something and so did I.

The sand that exploded suddenly formed someone that looked very familiar and it let out a laugh " Could it be"? I said

" Dingle". I said " Make preparations. Were going to have company". I grabbed a handle that was by me, turned it and pushed it down making it glow. The aura was now in the globe and shot up making the aura so the other guardians could see it.

Normal Pov

Meanwhile somewhere a little fairy had just entered a little boys bedroom with a coin in hand. The little fairy then dived under the boys pillow and came out with a tooth instead of a coin and was heading home crossing paths with a thousand other fairies just like her.

As each fairy arrived with a tooth from a child a fairy much bigger then the fairies was telling each fairy where to put the teeth and where to head out.

" Wait". The big fairy, Toothania said stopping a baby fairy. " it's her first tooth. Have you ever seen such an lateral insizer in all your life's! Look how she flossed"! Toothania shouted with glee.

One of Toothania's fairies came up to her and squeaked something causing her to look where her fairy told her to and gasped as she saw the northern lights and took off full speed.

" My fellow guardians. It is our job to watch over the the children if the world and keep them safe, to bring wonder, color and dreams and so I call us here for one reason and one reason only the children are in danger". North said from his workshop while a certain sandman named sandy was bringing good dreams to children all around the world before he saw the northern lights and flew toward the North Pole

" An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to struck back we alone can stop him". North continued as a certain bunny made his way to the North Pole through tunnels. When the bunny named Bunnymudd stepped out of his tunnel into the North Pole he shibed and said " Ahh it's freezing", and jumped through the snow to North's workshop shouting " My feet! I can't feel my feet"!

" This better be good North". Bunny said

" yes Tooth, Sandy everyone". North said " Thank you for coming". Sandy formed some images made of sand over his head which North easily understood " I know, I know I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious".

" Shhh". Tooth said to her fairies as North began to speak. " The boogeyman was here at the pole".

Tooth gasped then said " Pitch"? Pitch Black? Here?

" Yes there was black sand covering the globe". North said.

" What do you mean black sand". Bunny said stepping away from the fire.

" Then a shadow". North continued only for Bunny to step in " Wait I thought you said you saw pitch"?

" Well I not exactly". North said one hand on his neck. " Not exactly. You believe this guy". Bunny asked Sandy who just put a question mark over his head

" Yeah you said it Sandy". Bunny said coloring an egg

" Look he's up to something very bad I fell it in my belly". North said grabbing his stomach.

" Hold on you mean to say that you summoned me here 3 days before Easter because of your belly". Bunny said " Mate if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas". Bunny continued

" Listen Bunny Easter is not Christmas". North said taking the egg Bunny had.

Meanwhile Sandy saw the moon shine through the opened window in the workshop.

" Haha here we go North I don't have time for this I've still got 2 billion egsx to finish up".

" No matter how many eggs you paint it's still perishable".

Sandy dropped his cup and pointed at the moon hoping someone would see him.

You've got all year to prepare".

Sandy put his arms down, put his fingers in his mouth and tried to whisle only for nothing to come out exept sand

Why are Rabbits so nervous

". Why are you always such a blowhard".

Sandy then put a flag over his head trying to get North's and Bunny's attention who were still arguing

" All in one house". Tooth said interrupting North and Bunny.

" Tooth can't you see were trying to argue".

" Sorry not all of us get to work one time a year I'm a right Sandy"? Tooth said to Sandy who had an up arrow above his head pointing to the moon which was shining in the workshop.

Tooth gasped and suddenly said " San Diego sector 2

" north Pitch went out with the dark ages we made sure of it".

Sandy had a frustrated look on his face and look for something to get the other three guardians attention when he spotted an elf, flew up to him and stood there for a moment.

I know it was him we have serious situation.

" Well I have a serious situation coloring eggs". Bunny said

Sandy then took the elf and shook him getting the guardians attention, dropping the elf and pointing at the moon while also making a moon above his head making North look first.

" Ahh man in moon Sandy why didn't you say something

Sandy clutched his hands into fists and made sand come out of his ears.

" It's been a long time old friend what is your business". North asked man in moon.

The moon shined on a circle in the middle of the room and formed Pitch Black with a shadow.

" It is Pitch Bunny said looking at North who patted his belly in return

Manny what must we do"? North asked. The moon responded by shining brighter and the middle went down and opened letting a bright light though revealing a crystal

" Uhhh guys you know what this means". Tooth said

" He's choosing a new guardian". North said earning a " What and a why "? From Bunny

" Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help". North said

" since when do we need help". Bunny said

" I wonder who it's gonna be". Tooth asked

Sandy formed a four leaf clover his head " The lepracon". Tooth said

" Please not the groundhog". Bunny said over and over.

The crystal finally morphed and two figures were revealed. A boy and a girl who entered the world three hundred years ago, Jack and Jackie Frost or the frost twins.

" Jack and Jackie Frost" North said a little surprised

Three of tooths fairies dropped at the mention of Jack and Bunny said " I take it back the groundhogs fine".

Tooth was floating and had a dreamy look on her face and snapped out of her daze and said " As long as they proctect the children right"?

" Jack and Jackie Frost"! Bunny said " They don't even care about children. All those two do is freeze water ponds a and mess with my egg hunts. They're irresponsible, selfish". Bunny was about to say more until north cut him off saying " Guardians".

" Jack and Jackie Frost are many things but they are not guardians". Bunny said

An- Alright so Jack and Jackie will be in the next chapter :-) See you next time hope your enjoying the story :-)


	3. Chapter 3

An- Yay I'm back :-) Now the moment you have waited for Jack and Jackie Frost :-)

Normal Pov

Somewhere

In a town somewhere unknown to people two winter sibling were having some fun.

The stone with writing on it suddenly became covered with ice, one kid drinking out of a water fountain suddenly had his tongue stuck to ice all because of the frost twins.

They made a man holding groceries slip on ice. They made ice on cars and enjoying every minute of it. " Hahahaha". The frost twins laughed going up a building making ice. They saw a kid feeding his fish, they made a man lose his papers through a window, they made clothes hanging have ice on them.

Over the past three hundred years nothing had really changed in the frost twins except Jack now had a blue hoodie and they both knew there reason in life was to bring snow all around the world. Jackie had found out her eyes were the same as Jack's after she got the courage to ask Jack a day after meeting him and learning there siblings.

Jack and Jackie landed on a building that was tall and swung on the pole both saying " Now that, that was fun".

" Hey Wind"! Jack called while Jackie said " Yo Wind"! " Take us home"! They both shouted then screamed at each other saying " Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Infinity Jinx"! Jackie shouted saying it a second before Jack then laughing as the wind took them.

Burgess

"Snow day"! The frost twins shouted flying over home and making ice everywhere as they dived down laughing as some people shouted.

" This is so much fun"! Jackie shouted with a smile.

" I know"! Jack shouted back.

They dived on a pond and skated on it for a split second and then flew off. Out of the corner of Jackie's eye she saw a boy with brown hair trying to catch something we blew.

" Whooo". The boy cried. Jack and Jackie then saw what the boy had dropped. A book.

" Huh that looks interesting". Jack said crouching down so he can see the book as the boy picked it up. " Good book"? Jack asked.

A couple kids came around and shouted " Yay snow day"!

" Your welcome". Jack said bowing while Jackie curtsied.

" Guys wait up"! The boy with brown hair shouted

Jack and Jackie took off following the kids as one of them said " Hey you guys coming to the Easter egg hunt Sunday"?

" Yay free candy". The kid with black hair said jumping with glee.

" I hope we can find all the eggs in this snow"! The kid with the hat said causing all three kids to laugh.

The kid with the book said " It says here that they found big foot hairs and DNA in Michigan. That's like super close". As they walked through a broken wood plank in the fence.

Jack and Jackie landed on the fence and listened to the kids.

" Here we go again". The kid with black hair said. " Jackie and Jack looked at each other and shrugged.

" You saw the video to Claud. He's out there". The boy with brown hair said.

Jack stood up and started walking up and down the fence with his staff behind his head, his arms holding it while I just sat there curios to see what they would say about the Easter kangaroo.

" That's what you said about the aliens and the Easter bunny".

" Claud the Easter bunny is real".

" Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself". Jack said

" Don't forget he looks like a kangaroo". Jackie added smiling and swinging her legs back and forth.

Jack burst out into laughter and so did Jackie almost falling of the fence since she let it go to laugh which caused her to gasp and Jack to snap around and faster then anyone could blink and give his sister a worried expression. Jackie quickly grabbed the fence again and take a deep breath. Jackie then looked at her brother and said " I'm okay". Jack just smiled and went back to the fence.

" Oh come on you'll believe in anything". Claud said

A little with blonde hair started coming down the stairs with a dog to the house saying " Easter bunny hop hop hop".

As the little girl landed on the last step, she slammed into the dog and fell and let out a cry.

" Mom Sophie fell again". The boy cried

" You okay Soph". The mom asked

" Jamie hat you don't want Jack and Jackie frost nipping at your nose". The mom called giving the boy named Jaime his hat.

" Who's Jack and Jackie Frost"? Jamie asked

" No one honey it's just an expression". The mom said walking away.

" Hey"! Jack said while Jackie said " Were right here"!

The kids ran out of the yard with a sleigh while Jack and Jackie picked up some snow and made a snowball.

" Who's Jack and Jackie Frost". Jack and Jackie said blowing on the snowballs they created forming a ice layer and then throwing it across the street to where the kids were.

Both snowballs hit Jamie causing Jack and Jackie to shout " Bullseye"! happily while Jamie stumbled

" Wha". Jamie said while watching little pricks of ice fade in front of him.

" Okay who threw that"! Jamie cried

Jack and Jackie then floated over to where the kids were and Jack said " Well it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo". Jackie just smiled.

Jamie laughed and picked up a snowball and threw it hitting some kid with blonde hair into a pile of snow while a girl with reddish hair on the other side of the pile.

Another snowball was thrown hitting the girl in the head knocking her down. " Jaime Bennett no fair"!

" You struck first". Jaime shouted just as his two friends got stuck in the face with snowballs.

" Free for all"! Jack shouted throwing a snowball hitting Jackie instead of a kid.

" Your on Jack"! Jackie called grabbing a snowball and throwing it at Jack hitting a kid instead. Jackie just shrugged and continued throwing snowballs.

" Alright who needs ambush"? Jack asked as he made more snowballs and randomly threw them. Jack threw a snowball and it hit Jaime knocking him down with his sleigh in hand the girl with reddish hair then hit a girl with brown hair and she was in a pink sweater. She turned around and growled making everyone stop.

" Guys I hit cupcake". The girl said nervously.

" She hit cupcake". The boy with blonde hair said pointing at the girl.

" You hit cupcake". Claud said

Jaime pulled up his sleigh as if that would protect him and stared at cupcake who was growling with a snowman head in her hands.

Jack and Jackie both threw snowballs at her hitting her right in the face.

" Oh, did you throw that, wasn't me". All the kids said while Jackie and Jack were both balancing themselves on there staffs and waited for there magic to do its job.

Cupcake suddenly started laughing playing with everyone else with the giant snowman head still in her grasp chasing the others with it.

" Little slippery". Jack said before forming ice in front of Jamie making him slip, land on his sleigh and take off with Jackie and Jack by his side while the kids fell and started shouting things like " Stop, that's the street" and some things.

" Wow don't worry we gotcha. It's gonna be alright". Jack said as Jaime slid on his sleigh on the road everywhere and almost hit a truck.

" Jack he's gonna get hurt"! Jackie shouted as she flew on the other side of Jaime and watched as her brother maneuvered the boy.

Jaime screamed while Jack said " Keep up with me kid! Take a left". Jack then formed ice over a dirt pile and sent Jamie up a little bit and landing him back on the road making him almost hit another car.

" Jack"! Jackie shouted in panic as Jaime said " Hold on no no no"!

" Is that Jaime Bennett"? Jackie heard someone say.

" See there you go". Jack said casually almost running Jaime into someone. Jaime continued down the street with a little bit of fear on his face but then started laughing and smiling along with Jack.

A giant scraper came toward Jack, Jaime, and Jackie. " Wow", was all Jack said as he maneuvered Jaime sending him flying a few feet.

" Jack"! Jackie shouted stopping next to her brother and watching the boy go flying over them and into a giant pile of snow in front of a statue that Jack and Jackie landed

" Yay"! Jack said happily while, Jackie punched her brother in the arm earning a " Hey", from Jack.

" Jack what is wrong with you! Usually I'm thrilled to do this stuff with you but not when you get a kid on the street in traffic! Don't you ever scare me like". Jackie said with a glare.

" He's fine plus I know what I'm doing. He need to worry sis. Plus you gotta admit it was kinda fun". Jack simply replied.

" Alright fine it was kinda fun but next time don't scare me". Jackie said

Down below the kids caught up with Jaime and said " Oh my gosh, Jaime, is he okay? Is he alright?

Jaime stood and got his balance and said " Wow did you guys see that! It was amazing! I did a jump and I slid under"... Jaime was cut short as a red sofa came out and slammed right into him.

Jack and Jackie winced and both said " Whoops".

Jaime's friends all winced too and walked up Jaime and he shot up his hand and said " Wow look a tooth".

" Dude that means cash. Tooth fairy. You lucky". All of Jamie's friends said.

" No no no". Jack and Jackie said

" I gotta put this under my pillow". Jaime said

Jack and Jackie jumped down and said " Wait a minute hold up hold up what about all the fun we just had that wasn't the tooth fairy that was us".

Jack and Jackie then landed right in front of the kids and Jack said " What a guy gotta do to get attention around here". Jaime walked though us and it felt weird.

It started snowing and Jack put a hand in his hoodie pocket while the other held his staff Jackie just nudged her brother and said " Come on Jack let's go".

Jack and Jackie then took off toward the sky going wherever.

Meanwhile back home that night Jaime was telling his sister Sophie about his adventure.

" It was awesome and then I was flying down this hill and whoosh whoosh whoosh this car and I sleighed over this thing hi thing and I was way up in the air and then a sofa hit and and see a tooth came out". Jaime said showing his sister his missing tooth.

" Alright you two tooth under pillow"? Jamie's mom asked

" Yeah I'm ready". Jaime said grabbing a flashlight and turning it on.

" Now don't stay up all night trying to see her Jaime or she won't come". Jamie's mom said

" But mom I can do it this time! You wanna help me Soph! Hide from the tooth fairy! Jaime told his sister excitedly.

" Hide hide hide"! Sophie said jumping up and down.

" Straight to bed now". Jamie's mom said tucking Jaime in and picked up Sophie.

Jack and Jackie watched from the window creating frost on the window. Jack flipped up onto the roof with his sister right behind him.

" If there's something were doing wrong could could you just tell us what it is? Because we've tried everything and no one ever sees us". Jack said looking at the moon with his hood up and his staff in his hands.

" You put us here the least you can do is tell us tell us why". Jackie continued for her brother.

The two stared at the moon for a moment and waited for the moon to respond. It didn't.

Jack and Jackie then leaped off the roof and landed on some electrical wires freezing them with frost.

" Jack look"! Jackie said excitedly seeing the dream sand all over the sky going past them.

Jack smiled and pulled down his hood watching in amazement. " Right on time sandman". Jack said taking off catching some sand forming a dolphin in his touch.

Jackie did the same thing except hers turning into a penguin on ice diving under the water.

They laughed and played as they saw sand go into many bedroom windows.

Unknown to Sandy, The frost twins and every other guardian Pitch was out and about under a girls bed.

" Oh I thought I heard the clippy clopping of a unicorn. What an adorable dream and look at her". Pitch said looking at the girl known as Cupcake. " Precious child, so sweet, so full of hope and wonder why there's only one thing missing. A touch of fear". As pitch touched the unicorn the golden sand turned into black sand turning cupcakes dream into a nightmare.

" That never gets old. Fear fear come on come on that's right". Pitch watched as the gold unicorn turned into a black stallion. " What a pretty little nightmare". Pitch said grabbing the stallion. " Now I want you to go tell the others the wait is over".

The black stallion took off immediately outside letting out a neigh as it took off in the sky.

" Don't look at me like that old friend". Pitch said looking at the moon. " You must've known this day would come. My nightmares are finally ready. Are your guardians"?

Jack and Jackie were still watching the dream sand until it disappeared.

" Wow". Both twins said watching as something ran by. They jumped into the sky and took off after it.

They landed on a tree and looked for what they saw. They heard it move again and started chasing it again.

They set off car alarms but they didn't care the only thing they cared about was catching what they saw.

They landed on a truck and heard a trash can fall over causing them to jump down, staffs ready.

" Hello mates". Someone said from the shadows causing both twins to turn around.

" Been a long time. Blizzard of 68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it".

" Bunny". Jack said

" Your not still mad about that are you"? Jackie asked

" Yes but this is about something else. Fellas". Bunny said

Out of nowhere four giant yetis appeared. One grabbed Jack while another grabbed Jackie.

" Hey what are you doing put me down"! Jack and Jackie shouted as they were both thrown in a sack together.

They heard the yeti say something then a boom. They were both struggling then they heard Bunny say something.

" Me". Bunny laughed then continued " Not on your nilly. See you back at the pole".

" Why are we going to the North Pole"? Jackie asked

" I don't know". Jack replied

They were then thrown again and landed somewhere with a thud.

An- So there was chapter 3 hope you liked :-) Jack and Jackie will meet the other guardians in the next chapter :-)


	4. Chapter 4

An- Here's chapter 4 :-) Hope you enjoy and I hope your liking Jackie! :-)

Normal Pov

The twins both grunted as they hit the ground and heard someone say " They're here" and saw two little elves open the sack then disappear.

" Quiet". The twins heard someone say. " Hey there they are Jack and Jackie Frost". North said as the twins threw the sack off.

" Wow you've gotten be kidding". Jack said.

" Yeah kidding me is right". Jackie said before being picked up by two yetis.

" Hey hey hey let go of me right now". Jack said while Jackie said " Get your yeti hands off of me".

" I hope the yetis treated you well". North said

" Oh yeah cause we totally love being shoved in a sack that can be tossed through a magic portal". Jack said sarcastically.

" Oh good that was my idea. You know Bunny obviously". North said

" Obviously". Jack said

" Tooth fairy". North said " Hello Jack, Jackie I've heard a lot about you and your teeth". Tooth said

" My my what"? Jack and Jackie said together

" Open up Jack". Tooth said " Are they really as white as they say? Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow.

Three of tooth's fairies were hovering around Jack " Girls pull yourselfs together. Let's not disgrace the uniform".

" Jackie open up". Tooth said floating over to Jackie.

" Touch my mouth and I will freeze you". Jackie said arms crossed.

Tooth let out a nervous laugh and floated back where she was beside North.

" And the sandman". Sandy was asleep and was floating a little and Jackie was trying not to laugh. " Sandy, Sandy, Sandy wake up"! North shouted finally getting Sandy up.

" Oh hey anyone want to oh I don't know tell us why were here".Jackie said

Sandy raised his hand and started forming things above his head that Jack and Jackie didn't understand.

" Um yeah that's not really helping but thanks little man". Jack said

" We must've done something really bad to call you four together". Jackie said freezing an elf as Jack did also.

" Hey are we on the naughty list"? Jack asked turning around

" Ha on the naughty list you two hold the record but no matter we overlook how we are being cleaned as plates". North said

" How come"? Jack asked curiously

" Ah good question". Bunny said

" How come how come! I'll tell you how come because now you are guardians"! North shouted happily

Two yetis lifted torches, elves started playing the trumpets, banners were thrown down, two of tooth fairies put on or tried to put on a necklace on both Jack and Jackie but they backed away.

" This is the best part". North shouted over the drums. The yetis came closer with the torches while the twins were trying to get away from the flames and all the elves that surrounded them now.

The elves then had a pair of shoes ready for both the twins who just looked at them.

A yeti then brought a book to North and North cleared his throat.

Jack and Jackie both slammed there staffs on the ground blowing everything and freezing the floor surprising everyone.

" What makes you think we wanna be guardians"? Jack asked

North burst out laughing for some reason and said " Of course you do. Music"! North shouted

" No music". Jack said " This is all very flattering but uh you don't want us. Your all hard workin, deadline and were snowballs and fun times". Jack finished sitting down.

" Were not guardians". Jackie said landing next to Jack.

Bunny let out a laugh and said " That's exactly what I said".

" Jack, Jackie I don't think you understand what we. Each of those lights is a child". Tooth said floating in front of the globe.

" A child who believes and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them". North said

" Aw ah". Jack said causing Jackie to laugh.

" Tooth fingers out of mouth". North said

" Oh sorry. They're beautiful". Tooth said causing Jackie laugh harder.

Jack turned around and aimed his staff at his sister but missed. " Haha missed me". Jackie said

" You wanna play this game"? Jack asked with a smirk ready to fire.

" Bring it on Jack Frost". Jackie said with a smile her staff ready also.

" Your on Jackie Frost". Jack said and launched ice at his sister who dodged and did the same thing except hitting Bunny's foot.

" Hey watch it"! Bunny shouted but the frost twins just laughed and shot at each other again.

The other guardians just watched in amusement as the two twins teased each other. They were twins alright.

" Okay no more whishy washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what". North said

" You mean the boogeyman"? Jack said causing the twins to stop there fight but not before Jackie took one last shot at Jack who just stepped out of the way and smirked.

" Yes. When Pitch threatens us he threatens them as well". North said

" All the reason to pick someone more qualified". Jack said

" Yay were not qualified at all. I don't get why you picked us". Jackie said

" Pick? You think we pick? No you were chosen like we were all chosen by man in moon".

" What"? Jack and Jackie asked confused.

" Last night Jack, Jackie he chose both of you". Tooth said

" Maybe". Bunny said

" Man in moon. He talks to you"?

" You see, you cannot say no. It's destiny".

" But why wouldn't he tell us that himself"? Jackie asked looking at the moon.

" After 300 years. This is his answer". Jack said " Spent entirety like you guys. Cooped up in some, some hideout of new ways to bribe kids. No no that's not for us. No offense".

" How how how is that not offensive". Bunny said " You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what does these clowns know about bringing joy to children anyway"?

" Excuse me but have you ever heard of a snow day. We know its no hard boiled egg but kids like what we do. Kids laugh and play when there's a snow day more then once a year". Jackie said walking closer to Bunny.

" But none of them believe in you do they. You see your not visible mates. It's like you don't even exist". Bunny said

" Bunny"! Tooth cried " Enough".

Jackie wasn't about to admit it but that stung. Sure she wasn't believed in but she still had a job to do with her brother.

" No no. The Easter kangaroo is right. Jackie said standing her ground while Jack, North, and Tooth watched. "

" The, the what"? What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate".

" Oh this whole time I thought you were. If your not a kangaroo what are you". Jackie said inches away from Bunny.

" I'm a bunny. I'm the Easter Bunny. People believe in me".

Jackie suddenly got angry and let it out instead of holding it in. She was mad at Bunny for saying no one believed in them. One day that day would come.

" I don't care who or what you are but you listen to me you kangaroo. My brother and I might not be believed in but we still have a job to do alright. And we have tried everything, everything to get believed in and someday we will have kids who love us just like you so shut your trap and paint your hard boiled eggs. One more thing. I don't regret the blizzard of 68 you deserved it every minute of it". Jackie said with her arms crossed surprising everyone including her brother.

" Why ya little" Bunny started only to be cut off by North.

" Jackie, Jack walk with me". North said wanting to get Jackie and Bunny away from each other

" I can't you believe you told Bunny off like that". Jack said

" I had too I was about to let some kangaroo insult us like that. Family sticks together and stands up each other". Jackie replied

" Thanks sis".

" Anytime bro".

Jack and Jackie followed North into what seemed like an elevator.

" It was nothing personal of course it's just not our thing". Jack said stepping out of the elevator.

" Man in moon says it is your thing". North said

" Yo north slow down would ya we've been trying to bust in here for years we want a good look". Jackie said looking around.

" What do you mean bust in"? North asked

" Oh don't worry we could never get past the yetis". Jack said turning around to see a yeti " Sup Phil long time no see".

" Come on Jack, Jackie keep up". North said

As Jack and Jackie walked they saw yetis making toys and a few toys flying around.

" Hey North I thought the elves made the toys". Jack said

" We just let them believe that". North said.

Jack and Jackie stopped as they a couple elves messing with some lights. One elf had lights around him while another elf plugged in the lights shocking the elf with lights.

Jackie burst out laughing along with Jack until North came back and said  
" Very nice. Keep up good work".

" I don't like it paint it red". North said to a yeti painting toys.

" Step it up everybody"! North shouted

Jack and Jackie walked into what appeared to be North's office. There was ice sculptures everywhere. It was pretty nice.

An elf then brought fruitcake which North took and asked " Fruitcake"?

" Uh no thanks". Jack and Jackie said

" Now we get down to tax a brest". North said cracking his knuckles.

" Tax a b.." Jackie started but was cut off as the door slammed and locked.

Jack and Jackie both turned around and backed up against the door as North came toward them.

" Who are you Jack and Jackie Frost"! What is your center". North asked

" Our center"?

" If man in moon chose you to become guardian. You must have something very special inside". North said taking a step back and rubbing his chin.

North then looked over at his shelf and smiled then said " Here this is how you see me no"? It was a Santa Clause with two swords crossing each other.

" Very big, intimating, but if you get to know me a little well go". North said giving Jackie the Santa.

Jackie then opened the top part and saw Santa was now smiling and said " Your downright jolly".

" But not just jolly". North said

Jackie then opened the next part and saw it was a Santa with up to his nose covered.

" I am also mysteries".

Jackie opened the next part and saw Santa had his mouth open with kinda an angry face.

" I am also fearless".

Jackie opened the next part and set down what he had opened so far and saw this Santa was smiling and had tear coming out of his eye, he was holding a deer and had a rabbit by his feet.

" I'm caring".

" And at my center". North said walking up to Jackie who dumped the last part into North's hand. " There's".

" There's a tiny wooden baby". Jackie and Jack said

" Look closer". North said while Jack took the wooden baby. " What do you see"?

" Ugh Ummm you have big eyes". Jack said

" Yes! Big eyes, very big because they are full of wonder. That is my center". North said making Jack and Jackie smile.

" It was what I was born with. Big eyes that have only seen wonder in everything". North said as a toy plane flew above. " Eyes that see light an trees, an magic in thee air. This wonder is what I put into the world. And what I protect in children it is what makes me guardian. It is my center. What is yours".

" We don't know". Jackie said sadly

North closed Jacks hand which had the wooden doll, put one of Jackie's hand over it and then put his hand over there's and smiled.

Tooth fluttered outside and a second later Bunny came in the room.

" We have a problem mate. Trouble at the Tooth palace".

" Boys ship shape"! North shouted as he busted through doors.

" Wait we told you were not going with you guys! There's no way were going in some rickety old...". Jackie paused as saw doors open. "Sleigh".

Reindeer came out bucking and one almost hit Jackie and Jack. " Wow". Jackie and Jack said.

As the sleigh pulled out four rows pulled out surprising Jackie and Jack. " Alright North one ride and that's it". Jack said while Jackie just nodded hopping in

" Everyone loves thee sleigh". North said getting in himself.

" Bunny what are you waiting for"! North shouted seeing Bunny was the only one not in.

" I think my tunnels might be faster mate and umm safer". Bunny said trying to walk away

" Aaaaaaa get in". North said picking up Bunny and putting him in the sleigh.

" Awwww is the little kangaroo scared of a sleigh ride". Jackie said in a baby voice

" Shut it frost bugger". Bunny said

" Buckle up"! North shouted

" Uhhh where are the bloody seat belts"! Bunny asked panicking.

" That was just expression. Are we ready". North shouted at one of the yetis.

" Let's go". North shouted whipping the reins making the reindeer take off

" Ahhh". Bunny shouted holding I tight causing Jack and Jackie to smirk.

They went through an ice tunnel which made Bunny scream " Wwwwwoooowwww"!

" I hope you like thee loopty loops". North shouted

" I hope you like carrots". Bunny said trying not to puke while Sandy had his arms up.

They came out of the ice tunnel and into the sky.

" Wow cool". Jackie said as she and Jack stood at the back looking at the view while Bunny was about to puke.

" Yo Bunny check out this viewwww". Jack and Jackie said as they pretended to fall out of the sleigh.

" North.. They.. They". Bunny said looking over the edge of the sleigh only to see them on the bottom of the sleigh.

" Aww Bunny you do care even after I told you off how twice how sweet ". Jackie said

" Ah back off ya bloody show pony". Bunny said irrated.

" Hold on everyone! I know a short cut". North shouted taking out a globe.

" Ahhh shoo I knew we should've takin the tunnels". Bunny said hanging on like his life depended on it.

" I say tooth palace". North said to the globe then threw it and made a portal making it in tooth palace.

An- Alright so here's chapter 4 for ya hope you liked it and Jackie's attitude :-) see you soon :-)


	5. Chapter 5

An- Alright so here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy it :-)

" What"? North said as black things were coming toward them as they came out of the portal.

North dodged the black sand stallions along with everyone else. Jack and Jackie heard little chirps from a stallion and realized it was the tooth's fairies.

" There taking the tooth fairies"! Jack cried. Jack and Jackie saw two fairies being chased by a stallion and both twins jumped off the sleigh and each caught one before the stallion did and clutched it in there fists and landed back in the sleigh looking at the fairy they had both saved.

" Hey little baby tooth you okay"? Jack asked the fairy in his hand.

" Hey little fairy you alright"? Jackie asked her fairy.

The fairies nodded as North made his way into Tooth palace.

" Here take over". North said handing the reins of the sleigh to Jack.

Jack whipped the reins as North stood in front if the sleigh defending off the black sand causing boxes to fall.

" There stealing the teeth"! Bunny shouted as Sandy observed the black sand.

" Jack look out"! North shouted as Jack almost hit something. They landed safely and saw a distressed tooth.

" Tooth are you alright"! North called stepping out if the sleigh.

" They.. They took my fairies and the teeth all if them. Everything is gone. Everything". Tooth said as she sat on the floor with North, Sandy and Bunny by her side.

The fairies that Jack and Jackie saved came out and went right up to tooth.

" Oh thank goodness two if you are alright".

" I have to say this is very very exciting. The big four all in one place. I'm a little starstruck". Pitch said appearing above Tooth and everyone else. " Did you like my show on the globe North. Gotcha all together now didn't I".

" Pitch you have about thirty seconds to return my fairies". Tooth said going around the thing Pitch was just on.

" Or what"? Pitch asked now standing on a different little tower. You'll stick a quarter under my pillow".

" Why are you doing this". North asked pouting a sword at Pitch.

" Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in". Pitch said making Jack and Jackie think the same thing that Pitch wanted.

" Jack. He wants what we want". Jackie whispered

" I know. It's good to know were not the only ones". Jack whispered back

" Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds". Pitch said

" Maybe that's where you belong". Bunny said

" Ughhhh". Pitch said appearing under Bunny. " Go suck an egg rabbit".

Bunny then reached out to grab Pitch but he was already gone.

" Hang on is that Jack and Jackie Frost"? Pitch said laughing while Jack and Jackie had there staffs in front of them.

" Since when are you all chummy"? Pitch asked

" Were not". Jackie answered

" Oh good a neutral party". Pitch said appearing in front of the twins. " Then I'm going to ignore you but you must be used to that you know".

" You got that right". Jackie said under her breath.

" Pitch you stinkin rat bag come here". Bunny shouted jumping down followed by the other guardians.

Tooth let out a cry and was about to attack Picth until he unleashed a nightmare scaring Tooth and the two fairies who went behind Jack and Jackie.

" Wow hey easy girl easy". Pitch said trying to calm down his black stallion

Pitch then grabbed some sand and said " Look familiar sandman? Took me a while to prefect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous only riles them up more. They smell fear you know".

" What fear? Of you? Ha no ones been afraid of you since the dark ages". Bunny said

" Ohh the dark ages everyone frightened, miserable such happy times for me all the power I wheeled it but them the man in the moon choose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light lifting there hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone just wrote me off as a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the boogeyman. Well that's all about to change".

Pitch laughed as the palace started falling apart. " Oh look it's happening all ready".

" What is"? Jack asked

" Ahh". Tooth said her eyes filled with fear and disbelief.

" Children all over the world are waking up and realizing the tooth fairy never came".

" What's going on"? Jackie asked

" They.. They don't believe in me anymore". Tooth said sitting on the floor.

" Didn't they tell you Jack and Jackie? It's great being a guardian but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing everything your friends proctect hope, wonder, dreams it all goes away. And little by little so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night, there will be nothing but fear and darkness and me it's your turn not to be believed in". Pitch said causing Bunny to throw his boomerang causing Pitch to dive and the guardians to follow.

Jack and Jackie dove after everyone else just in time to see Bunny throw some exploded color eggs. Pitch disappeared causing the other guardians to be on guard.

" He's gone". North said lowering his swords.

Jack and Jackie bent down next to Tooth. Jack was the first to speak. " I'm sorry about the fairies".

" You should've seen them. They put up such a fight". Tooth said as her two remaining fairies fluttered in front of her.

" Why would Pitch take the teeth"? Jackie asked.

" It's not the teeth he wanted it's the memories inside of them". Tooth said picking up a box.

" I don't understand". Jackie said.

" That's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood". Tooth said standing up floating over to a carving on the wall while Jack and Jackie walked on the water creating ice.

" We protect them and when someone needs to remember whats important we help them".

Jack and Jackie stopped in front of the carving and stared at it.

" We had everyone's here. Yours too". Tooth said putting a hand on both Jack and Jackie.

" Our memories"? Jackie asked

" From when you were young. Before you became Jack and Jackie Frost".

" But we weren't anyone before we were Jack and Jackie Frost". Jack said backing up a couple steps with Jackie by his side.

" Of course you were. We were all somebody before we were chosen".

" What"? Jackie said in shock.

North started laughing and said " Do you remember Bunny".

" I told ya to never mention that". Bunny said

" And we thought, we just assumed, are you saying we had a life before that with a home and a family". Jack said excitedly.

" You really don't remember".

" All these years the answers were right here. If we find our memories we'll find out why were here"! Jackie said

" You have to show us". Jackie said getting in the air along with Jack.

" I.. I can't Jackie, Jack Pitch has them". Tooth said causing Jack and Jackie to whirl around.

" We have to get them back"! Jack shouted

Tooth gasped suddenly and a few feathers of hers fell off. " The children. Were too late". Tooth said

" No! No!". North shouted " No such thing as too late". North shouted

" Hmmmm". North said pacing back and forth.

" Wait wait wait wait wait wait idea"! North shouted pointing one of his swords at Bunny who leaned back to avoid being hit.

Jack and Jackie smiled at North. Who knew he could be this jolly in a time like this.

" We will collect the teeth". North said pointing swords at everyone.

" What"!? Tooth shouted

" We get teeth children keep believing you".

" Were talking about seven continents, millions of kids".

" Give me break. Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night".

" And eggs I hide in one day".

" And Jack, Jackie if you help us we will get you your memories".

Jack and Jackie looked at each other and before anyone react they both launched themselves into the air and screamed " Yay. We get our memories"!

Tooth let a chuckle while Bunny groaned and Sandy gave two thumbs up.

When Jack and Jackie came down North smiled at them as they both said " Were in".

An- There's chapter 5 :-) Hope you liked it :-) See you soon :-)


	6. Chapter 6

An- Hello readers :-) I hope your all enjoying the story and Jackie :-) Anyway here's chapter six so enjoy and see you at the bottom.

That night all six guardians were collecting teeth.

" Hahaha quickly". North shouted as he came out of a house's chimney " Quickly"!

" Hop to it rabbit I'm five teeth ahead of you ! Jack shouted flying with Jackie on the other side of bunny.

" Yay kangaroo hop hop hop! Wouldn't want be beat by a Frost now would ya"! Jackie shouted and started laughing.

" Ya right. I'll tell ya to stay out of my way but really what's the point you wouldn't be able to catch up anyway". Bunny shouted back

" Is that challenge. Jackie I think he's challenging us". Jack said to his sister.

" Well cottontail challenge accepted. Your on".

" Ohhhh you don't wanna race a rabbit mates". Bunny said and took off faster then the twins could see.

" Wow". Jack said laughing as Jackie shouted with a smile on her face " Show off".

" A race". North said appearing from chimney to another chimney"this a race".

" This is going to be epic"! North shouted

" Oh four over there, one over, is that a molar, there everywhere"! Tooth shouted happily running into a billboard.

" Ugh". Tooth said

" You okay". Jack asked from the top of the billboard.

" Fine sorry it's been a really long since I've been out in the field". Tooth said

" How long is a long time"? Jack asked

" 440 years give or take". Tooth said rubbing one of her arms

Tooth gasped as she saw a tooth and dived for it.

Jacks fairy just shrugged as Jack looked at her.

Jack appeared at a window only for bunny to get the tooth first. Jack then shot some ice at him earning a cry from bunny.

" Twins". North said happily.

Jackie arrived in a girls bedroom and reached under the pillow for the tooth. Jackie stared at the child a minute and said " Sweet dreams". Then left without another word

Bunny reached under a pillow and found five teeth. " Jackpot". Bunny said looking at the child. " Looks like your a bit of a brunny huh mate". Bunny said laughing

" Haha it's piece of pie". North said about to take a tooth only for him to fall as Bunny appeared giving Sandy the chance to take the tooth.

" ahhhh that's my tooth". North said to Sandy who just held out the tooth. Bunny grunted while North called Sandy's name a couple times.

Jackie went through a window only for Bunny to open a hole and Jackie to go through it.

Tooth reached under a pillow and pulled out a mouse who was wearing a hat and had something around his waist.

One of the fairies then tackled the mouse and pinned him against the wall kicking the mouse.

" Wow wow wow take it easy there champ. He's one of us". Tooth said holding the fairy. " Part of the European division. Seva".

The mouse squeaked for a minute and threw his hat on the floor.

Bunny lifted up a pillow only to see an arrow on a piece of paper pointing to the left. Bunny looked to the left and saw North who laughed

Bunny then found a tooth somewhere else and appeared out of the chimney.

Jack had seen Bunny and created some ice causing Bunny to fall which Jack took the opportunity and snatched the tooth. " Yes". Jack said only for Jackie to appear and take it.

" Thanks bro". Jackie said as she quickly flew away before Jack could say anything.

North jumped down a chimney unaware Bunny was down at the bottom starting a fire. " Ho Ho ho". Bunny said as lit the fire and North came out of the chimney.

North, Sandy, Bunny, Jackie and Jack all held up there bags of teeth to show show tooth. Jack's and Jackie's were about the same along with Sandy's, Bunny's was a little bigger then Jack's, Jackie's and Sandy's and North's was bigger then all of there's.

" Wow you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies". Tooth said

All the guardians lowered there bags as they realized they hadn't left any coins.

" You guys have been leaving gifts right"? Tooth asked

Sandy smiled and nodded then made face and shook no.

The guardians found a place where they could get quarters and started leaving there own gifts.

North's sleigh went through the portal and they were back home.

Meanwhile a black stallion had seen the sleigh go through and ran to down to where pitch was and the fairies were.

The black stallion landed in front of Pitch who was looking at a round thing like the globe that showed the lights of kids who believed in the guardians.

" The lights". Pitch said " Why aren't they going out.

The black stallion neighed and Pitch said " They're collecting the teeth".

All the fairies starting chirping earning Pitch to shout at them. "Keep it down or I'll stuff you in a pillow"!

Pitch then looked at globe thing then his stallion neighed causing Pitch to growl at the stallion and make it black sand.

" Fine have your last hooray but tomorrow all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothin". Pitch said crushing a black sand Sandy in his palm.

"Letral insizer knocked out in a sled accident. I wonder how that could've happened Jack, Jackie Tooth said holding Jamie's tooth.

Jack just laughed as he looked t the picture Jaime drew of that event. " Haha kids". Jack said

" Don't blame me. Jack's the one that led the kid and didn't catch a sofa". Jackie said

" You didn't stop the sofa either". Jack said

" Yay well I didn't cause the truck that had it to open now did I".

" Did to". Jack said

" Did not". Jackie replied

" Did".

" Didn't".

" Did". Jack said in a singy voice.

" Didn't". Jackie replied in the same tone.

" DID"!

" DID'NT"!

" Alright that's enough you too". Tooth said finally stepping in between the frost twins then going back to Jaime.

" This was always the part I liked most". Tooth said fluttering above Jaime. " Seeing the kids". Tooth stared at Jaime for a couple seconds before speaking again. " Why'd I ever stop doing this".

" It's a little difference up close". Jack said sitting down on a stool by Jamie's bed while Jackie was floating.

" Thanks for being here Jack, Jackie. I wish I had known about your memories could've helped both of you".

" Yay well we'll just get you taken care of then it's pitches turn". Jack said with a smirk.

" Ahh here you are". North said getting stuck in the door.

" Shhhhh". Tooth said pointing to Jaime.

" Oh what gifts slowpokes. How you feeling tooth". North asked

" Believed in".

" That's what I want to hear".

" Oh I see how it is all working together make sure the rabbit gets last place". Bunny said appearing from a tunnel.

Everyone shooshed him expect Jack and Jackie.

" Ugh think we need help to beat a bunny. Check it out cottontail". Jack said pulling out his bag of teeth along with Jackie.

" You two call that a bag of choppers. Now that's a bag of choppers". Bunny said pulling out his bag which was bigger then the twins

" Gentlemen gentlemen this is about tooth not about completion but if it was I win". North said putting his giant bag on the floor then let out a shout.

A light flashed in front of North's face causing him to stop. There was Jaime at the end of his bed with a flashlight.

" Santa Clause". Jaime whispered

" The Easter Bunny". Jamie said pointing the flashlight at Bunny. " Sandman, The tooth fairy. I knew you'd come". Jaime said

" Surprise. We came". Tooth said.

" He can see us". Jackie said

" Most of us". Bunny said to Jack and Jackie

Jackie went out the widow and just screamed for the first time and then sobbed into her hands. Jack went out with his sister and hugged her as she cried in midair. Jack hated to see his sister like this. The other guardians looked outside and heard Jackie speak.

" Why can't we have a child Jack. Just one child that's all I want is one child". Jackie hiccuped as she pulled away from Jack.

" I don't know sis I wonder that everyday".

" Why were we even brought into this world". Jackie asked sitting on the window seal with Jack next to her.

" I honestly don't know why man in the moon brought us back and made us the Frost twins". Jack said

" I guess everyone's brought into this world for a reason". Jackie said kicking her feet back and forth

" And we just gotta figure out the reason why". Jack finished

" You don't think we're gonna disappear do you"? Jackie asked remembering what Pitch said.

" I hope not". Jack replied

" If what Pitch said was true about the kids and all then why haven't we disappeared? I mean we don't have any kids believe in us an we haven't for the past three hundred years so wouldn't we have disappeared already".

"Maybe you need kids first". Jack suggested.

" Your probably right plus why should I listen to Pitch Black. He's still here".

" Thats the spirit Jackie". Jack said giving his sister a light punch to the shoulder .

Jackie just laughed and soon Jack joined in. They didn't know why they were laughing they were just laughing.

The other guardians just listened as the twins talked. They knew the frost twins struggled getting believers. They always tried dangerous stunts and create havoc to get attention which ended up with them on the naughty list or getting yelled at by the other seasons when they mess with them because there bored. Shimmer Sun , Autumn Breeze and Bloom Flower. (An- I'll probably write about the three seasons later in there own story with Jack and Jackie)

" Guys he's still awake". Tooth said

referring to Jaime.

" Sandy knock him out". Bunny said causing Sandy to pound his fists. " With the dream sand".

Jamie's dog appeared and started growling and Jack and Jackie came back in floating a bit away from the dog.

" No stop that's the Easter bunny. Abby stop". Jaime cried

" Nobody panic". Bunny said

" That's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits". Jack said

" Well he's never met a rabbit like me six foot one nerves of steel, trained in martial arts". Bunny said

Jack looked to the side and saw an alarm clock. Jackie saw what he was going to do and whispered "do it" in his ear with a smirk on her face.

Jack pressed the alarm clock with his staff causing the dog to growl and Bunny to say " Bly me".

The dog jumped off the bed and chase Bunny. " Stop stay". Jaime said " calm down".

Jack stood on the dresser while Jackie just floated. Sandy a had a ball of sand ready and shot it when North called his name only for the dog to tackle him and send the ball right into Tooth knocking her out along with her two fairies.

" Get this thing away from me". Bunny said right before he got hit in the face with a sand ball along with the dog.

North was next and fell on the bed sending Jaime flying and landing right in Sandy's arms. Sandy then knocked him with some and held him.

" Whoops". Jack said from the dresser.

" That was fun". Jackie said

" I really wish I had a camera right now". Jack said as he saw Bunny talk in his sleep.

Sandy smirked only for it to go away as he heard a stallion snort. Jack and Jackie whipped around and saw two black stallions.

The stallions took off and Jack and Jackie went out the window a little bit to see where there going.

" Sandy come on. We can find Pitch"! Jack shouted flying after them with Jackie by his side.

Sandy took one glance at everyone before flying after the frost twins. The moment Sandy left a little girl known as Sophie cam into the room.

Sophie then saw Norths globe and jumped on the bed a little causing it to roll into her hands

" Pretty". Sophie said then saying " Bunny hop hop hop". As she said this eggs appeared on the globe.

Sophie tripped over the dog and dropped the globe causing it to open a portal to open. Sophie stepped through it and ended up somewhere while everyone was asleep.

An- Alright so there's chapter 6 :-) I'm gonna try and do another chapter and post it today since my goal is to post one everyday and since this was supposed to be yesterday's. Hope you enjoyed it :-) See you later :-)


	7. Chapter 7

An- Yay I'm back :-) I hope you liked Jackie in the last chapter! So here's chapter 7 enjoy :-)

Jack, Jackie and Sandy chased the black stallions as they galloped through burgess.

Jack laughed of excitement along with Jackie.

The stallions and Sandy broke through a window of an apartment while Jack and Jackie stayed outside.

" Whoo hoooo"! Jack shouted

Jack and Jackie jumped on a stallion while Sandy jumped on the other off a rooftop. Sandy then made his stallion golden and made it into a manta ray.

Jack and Jackie went though an alley as they still chased there stallion.

Jack shot the black stallion as they came up on a rooftop and laughed as he shot his target.

" I got it". Jack said taking off to see it.

" Nice one". Jackie said taking off after her brother.

The stallions head was frozen as Jack and Jackie poked it with there staffs.

" Sandy Sandy did you see that"! Jack called

" Hey Jackie look at this thing". Jack said to Jackie unaware of Pitch right behind him.

" It doesn't even move". Jackie said poking it again with Jack.

" Frosts". Pitch said causing Jack and Jackie to whip around

Jack and Jackie both shot at Pitch but missed.

" You know for a neutral party you two spend a lot of time with those weirdos". Pitch said now on top of a different building. " This isn't your fight Jack, Jackie".

" Maybe it is out fight when you stole those teeth". Jack said staff in front.

" The teeth? Why do you too care about the teeth"? Pitch asked only to turn and see Sandy with his arms crossed.

" Now this is who I'm looking for". Pitch said

Sandy shot sand whips at Pitch which he barely dodged. Pitch made a axe and started swinging it at Sandy. Jack and Jackie got down on the floor as they were almost hit by Pitch. Sandy grabbed Pitch's wrist earning a " Wow". Sandy then threw pitch into the sky, ground and the walls and then just threw Pitch making him hit a parked car.

Pitch landed with a grunt while Jack, Jackie and Sandy stood on a roof.

" Remind us to not get on your bad side". Jack said with a smile as the three if them jumped down

" Okay you can't blame me for trying Sandy". Pitch said moving away from Sandy " You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated it was stupid if me to mess with your dreams so I'll tell you what you can have them back". Pitch said in a dark tone as black sand came out everywhere creating black stallions.

" You take the ones on the left we'll take the ones on the right"? Jackie asked uncertain of what to do.

Pitch came forward riding a stallion while Sandy got two sand whips.

" Boo". Pitch said making all the stallions go forward and charge at the three guardians. At that moment North's sleigh appeared above them landing on the street then going back up on the air.

Unfortunately all the guardians in the sleigh were asleep until they hit something waking them up.

All three guardians launched themselves into the air the black sand following them. Jack swiped his staff at a stallion while Jackie did the same. Tooth was the first out of the sleigh as she dived. Jack and Jackie were back to bake fighting off stallions together and protecting each other. Tooth flew by the frost twins and slammed into four stallions.

Pitch just laughed and launched himself into the sky. Bunny jumped off the sleigh and started attacking stallions with his boomerangs on the ground then jumped back into the sleigh. North stood at the too if the sleigh and attacked stallions with his swords.

Jack saw two stallions coming from both sides of him and just fell so they would hit each other. Jack then struggled to get his staff as it fell. Jack caught it just as he landed on North's sleigh.

" You might wanna duck". Bunny said to Jack as a stallion came toward them. Jack just ducked and Bunny threw a boomerang hitting the stallion. Jackie then landed on the other side of the sleigh and said " There's too many. I tried but no matter how many I destroy there's more".

" We will not give up". North said looking at Jackie who nodded and took off into the sky hitting three stallions only to miss one and land on the sleigh.

Sandy was in the middle of a golden sand cloud which was surrounded by black sand. Sandy threw whips all around him trying his best to beat off the black sand. Pitch appeared on his stallion and just watched Sandy.

" We gotta help Sandy"! Jack cried to North who just whipped the reins.

Pitch got a black sand arrow and pulled it back like a bow and shot it right into Sandy's back.

" Sandy"! Jackie cried while Jack cried " No"! Both twins launched themselves off the sleigh and heard someone call there names.

Pitch just laughed and said " Don't fight the fear little man. Tooth dived after Sandy but didn't make it as stallions surrounded her.

" Id say sweet dreams but there aren't any left". Pitch said as black said continued covering Sandy with black sand making him weaker.

Jack and Jackie looked at each other for a split second then back on Sandy as he was completely covered in black sand in a couple seconds.

" Sandy". North said

" No". Jack and Jackie said then Jack let out a battle cry and launched himself along with Jackie.

Pitch saw them coming and created a wave of black sand at Jack and Jackie who were then caught in it. The twins grabbed each others hands and stored in some ice. The twins then spun around, a couple times and let go of each other and slamming there own hands together causing ice to freeze the sand sending Pitch back and the sand to explode with ice in it.

Jack and Jackie were both falling and North called out there names " Jack! Jackie"!

Tooth caught Jack but couldn't catch Jackie. " North"! Tooth cried as she saw Jackie continue falling.

North whipped the reins making it go faster and dived down trying to get right under Jackie.

" Bunny"! North shouted as Bunny jumped off the sleigh and caught Jackie in his arms. Bunny may not like Jackie very much but she was still a child and he wasn't about to see her fall to her doom.

" Bunny. You saved me". Jackie said as she saw who had caught her.

" You didn't think I'd let you fall did ya". Bunny said before placing her in the sleigh as North then caught them as Tooth came and set Jack down.

" Jack, Jackie how did you do that". Tooth asked

" I didn't know we could". Jack replied.

" We just combined our power and it made a giant combination. It felt like so much power". Jackie said looking at her hands

Meanwhile down below Pitch was laughing as he stared at the sleigh passing by and go through a portal.

" Finally someone who knows how to have a little fun". Pitch said.

Back at the North Pole the guardians had candles lit around an image of Sandy on the floor. Tooth looked at North with sadness and North looked back at her the same way.

North, Bunny and Tooth grabbed hands while the elves jingled there hats back and forth. No one said anything as they just stared at the floor.

Jack was sitting by a window making a frost Sandy on it with his hood up while Jackie floated next to him just watching.

" You two doing alright". North asked

" I just a I wish we could've done something". Jack said

" Done something Jack, Jackie you stood up to Pitch. You saved us". North said sitting down

" But North Sandy". Jackie started only for North to cut him off.

" Would be proud of what you did".

Jack pulled off his hood and stood up.

" I don't know who you were in your past live but in this life you two are guardians". North said putting a hand on both Jack and Jackie.

" But how can we know who we are unless we don't know who we were". Jack asked

" How North how"? Jackie asked

" You will. I feel it in my belly".

Jackie gave a small chuckle along with Jack making North smile. Deep inside Jack and Jackie were just children who wanted to know who they were and found out where they belong. The other guardians saw and wished they could help but only Jack and Jackie could and that would be soon very soon.

An- Yay! I did it! I feel so accomplished :-) I can't believe I finished chapter 7 :-) hope you liked the twins combining there powers :-) See ya :-)


	8. Chapter 8

An- I'm back :-) I hope you liked the last chapter :-) So here's chapter 8 now :-)

All the remaining guardians made it to the globe and saw the lights were disappearing.

" Look how fast there going out". Tooth said

" It's fear". Jack said flying up to the globe. " He's tipped the balance".

" Hey buck up ya sad sacks". Bunny said " We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and get those lights flickering again".

All the guardians walked through some door and went in a elevator.

" Bunny is right as it pains me to say old friend this time Easter is more important then Christmas". North said stepping out of the elevator.

" Hey did everyone hear that". Bunny said

" Well get ready the warren. Everyone to the sleigh". North said

" Oh no mate my warren my rules. Buckle up". Bunny said stomping his foot on the floor opening a tunnel.

North said something in Russian as he and the other guardians fell down the hole.

The guardians all slip down the tunnels screaming and laughing. Jack and Jackie were on the sides sill idling laughing and crossing each other. They all flew out and landed with a thud.

" Haha buckle up is very funny". North said sitting up.

" Welcome to the warren". Bunny said as two egg shaped rocks walking behind him.

Bunny turned around with his ears twitching. Bunny smelled the air and said " Something's up". Bunny's eggs came out of a tunnel. All guardians got there weapons ready.

They all let out a battle cry and ran forward only to stop as they saw it was Sophie with three eggs with legs in her arms.

" Is that Sophie"? Jackie asked

All the guardians put there weapons away and Sophie shouted " Elf elf elf". Chasing it.

" What is she doing here"? Bunny asked looking at North

" Uh snow globe". North said

" Somebody do something". Bunny cried looking at Jack and Jackie.

" Don't look at us were invisible remember". Jackie said hands on her hips.

" Elf elf elf". Sophie said dragging the elf in the floor by his hat.

" Don't worry Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan". Tooth said striking a pose in front of Sophie. " Hey little one".

" Pretty". Sophie said

" Awwww you know what I've got something for you. Here it is look". Tooth said opening her palm revealing five teeth. " Look at all the teeth with blood and gum on them".

Sophie ran away crying surprising tooth.

Jack laughed and said " Blood and gums. When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids".

" Peek a boo". Sophie shouted as am egg rock opened his mouth and eggs with legs came out.

" We've been really busy bringing joy to children we don't have time". North said watching Sophie play with some butterflies. " For children".

" If one little kid can ruin Easter your in worst shape then we thought". Jack said forming a snowflake while Jackie did the same and flicked it both landing on Bunny's nose.

Bunny and Sophie then watched as a flower opened and an egg came out.

" Want to paint some eggs yay". Bunny said to Sophie.

" Okay". Sophie said jumping.

All the eggs were running at the bottom. Jack, Jackie, Tooth and North were amazed

North said something in Russian then something in English " That's a lot of eggs".

" So how much time we got to do this". Jackie said

Sophie was on Bunny as they ran around.

" All right troops it's time to push back. That means eggs everywhere". Bunny said

A little elf pushed an egg into a river of dye and jumped around sticking his tongue out until a whole bunch more eggs came and pushed the elf in.

North grabbed an egg and looked at its legs " Okay that's a little strange".

" No mate that's adorable". Bunny said holding about three eggs.

North put the tie dye egg down just as his elf came up. The little elf grabbed his tongue and saw it was tie dye and smiled.

" There will be spring time in every continent and I'm bringing hope with me". Bunny said arms in the air.

" Too christmasy mate paint em blue". Bunny said to a yeti painting eggs red.

" What's over there". Bunny said to Sophie so she would see the colored egg on the sidewalk.

Sophie picked up the egg and giggled then showed it to Bunny.

" That's a beauty. Now all we have to do is get him and his little mates thought the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have are selfs Easter". Bunny said walking with Sophie watching the eggs.

Jack and Jackie walked next to them and crouched down watching the eggs as well.

" It's beautiful". Jackie said watching all the colored eggs.

" Not bad". Jack said and looked at Sophie as she cuddled herself into Bunny's chest.

" You two aren't so bad either". Bunny replied.

" Listen Bunny I'm sorry about the kangaroo thing and that I told you off the other day. I was just upset that you have believers and we don't. Also the blizzard of 68 you deserved some of it but not every minute of it. And thanks for saving me". Jackie said.

" It's alright mate and your welcome. Its the accent isn't it". Bunny said making Jackie chuckle and him to smirk.

Tooth and North came up from behind them. Tooth bent down and looked at Sophie.

" Poor little ankle biter look at her all tuckered out". Bunny said looking at Sophie.

" I love her". Tooth said

At those words Jackie realized something. Tooth was like a mother. Tooth had that sweet, caring, warming voice and attitude that made her that way.

" I think it's time to get her home". Tooth said taking Sophie from Bunny.

" How about we take her home". Jack asked standing up.

" Jack, Jackie no Pitch is out there". Tooth said worried.

" No match for these". Jack said pointing to his staff and Jackie doing the same.

" Which is why we need you here with us". Bunny said

" Trust us". Jackie said " We'll be quick as a Bunny".

A few minutes later Jack and Jackie were in Sophie's room with there fairies next to them. Jack had Sophie around his neck and tried to set her down but she wouldn't let go of his neck.

Jack got her hands off of him but then she rolled hitting the floor.

Jackie was about to move her until she heard Sophie's mom. " Sophie is that you".

Jack threw a blanket over her and left with Jackie.

" We should get back". Jack said to Jackie.

" Jack, Jackie". A voice called. It sounded like a girl.

Jack and Jackie both whipped around only to see no one around.

" That voice I know that voice". Jack said

" Me too but from where"? Jackie said

" Jack, Jackie". The voice called again

Jack and Jackie just took off gliding in the air.

" Where do I know that voice". Jackie whispered to herself.

Jack and Jackie stopped on a house for a minute only to hear the voice again.

" Jack, Jackie".

They took toward where they heard the voice. " Jack, Jackie, Jack, Jackie". The voice called

They landed in a forest and only saw a wooden bed.

Jack and Jackie's fairies pulled on there sweaters and tried to pull them away.

" Don't worry there's still time". Jack said walking to the bed with Jackie.

There was a hole under the bed. Jack jabbed his staff into a piece of the bed breaking it.

" Jack, Jackie". The voice called.

Jack and Jackie jumped down into the hole and walked down a little bit.

" Baby tooth, baby tooth stop. I have to find out what that is". Jack said to his fairy.

" Flutter stop it. I gotta find that voice". Jackie said to her fairy.

Jack and Jackie then saw cages everywhere and saw the fairies inside.

" Jack the fairies". Jackie said

Jack jumped up to a cage and said " Keep it down were gonna get you out of here as soon we"... Jack was cut off as him and Jackie heard that voice.

" Jack, Jackie".

Jack and Jackie looked down and saw all the teeth Pitch had stolen.

" Jack, Jackie". The voice called from below.

" Jack the teeth. The memories that's it. The answer is our teeth". Jackie said

" That can't". Jack said jumping down landing on pile of teeth boxes with Jackie on a different pile as they dug for there teeth.

" Looking for something". Pitch said appearing.

" Pitch"! Jackie cried throwing some ice with her staff and followed Pitch's shadow.

" Don't be afraid Jackie, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you especially you Jackie".

" I'm not afraid and whys that Pitch". Jackie said her staff in front of her.

" Oh dear Jackie maybe you don't fear me but you do fear not being believed in.

" How do you know that". Jackie hissed.

" It's the one thing I always know after all I'm the boogeyman I can sense everyone's fear including yours". Pitch said

"You would make an excellent partner. Join me Jackie and together we could be believed in" Pitch continued.

Jackie just stood there and actually thought about it. She wanted to be believed in but she couldn't leave her brother behind.

" No way Pitch. As much as want to be believed in I'm gonna be believed in with my brother". Jackie said

" So be it". Pitch said forming a hole where the twins stood causing them to fall.

" And worst of all your afraid you'll never know why". Pitch said once the twins hit the bottom. " Why you why were you chosen to be like this. Well fear not for the answers are right here". Pitch said appearing I front of the twins and pulling out there teeth boxes.

One with a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and the other the same except a girl.

" Do you want them Jack, Jackie. Your memories". Pitch said

Jack and Jackie reached out in shock only for Pitch to fly away leaving the twins to chase find him again.

An- Alright so I hope you liked it this part will be continued in the next chapter so you'll see it tomorrow :-) Anyway see ya :-) Also I hope you liked Jackie and Pitch! Thanks for whoever gave me the idea :-)


	9. Chapter 9

An- Alright so here's part 2 to the last chapter :-) Hope you like it :-)

Jack and Jackie ran down some stairs until they heard Pitch speak.

" Everything you wanted to know in these little boxes".

Jackie turned and saw Pitch on the wall or his shadow anyway.

" Why did you end up like this unseen, unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly, you want to grab them and fly off with them but your afraid what the guardians will think you afraid of disappointing them. Let me ease your mind about one thing they'll never expect you. Not really".

" Stop it stop it"! Jack shouted grabbing his hair.

" Your lying Pitch. They do except us"! Jackie shouted at Pitch who was somewhere.

" Oh dear Jackie you have much to learn". Pitch said

" After all your not one of them". Pitch said coming out of the shadows.

Jackie and Jack raised there staffs. " You don't know who we are"! Jackie shouted

" Of course I do. Your Jack and Jackie Frost, the frost twins, double trouble, twins of disaster. You make a mess wherever you go why your doing it right now". Pitch said throwing two boxes.

Jack and Jackie caught the boxes and saw it was there teeth.

" What did you do". Jack asked

" The point Jack, Jackie is what did you do". Pitch said laughing going into the shadows.

" Pitch"! Jackie shouted while she and Jack ran forward and went to strike Pitch only for him to not be anywhere.

" Jack we gotta go now"! Jackie said as they ran out only a wall to block there way.

" Baby Tooth"! Jack said while Jackie shouted " Flutter"! As they just remembered there fairies weren't with them anymore.

" Happy Easter Jack, Jackie". Pitch said from whenever he was.

Jack and Jackie looked down and saw eggs broken everywhere.

" No". Jack said running to the exit with Jackie.

Meanwhile Bunny was hiding in the bushes listening to the kids.

" There aren't any eggs, I give up, I don't understand". Kids said walking away

Bunny stood up and looked at the kids again.

" Maybe he just hid the eggs really well this year". A girl sitting on a picnic table said while a boy looked for an egg.

" I've check everywhere".

" Kids wait yes there is I mean these aren't my best looking eggies but they'll do in a pinch". Bunny said grabbing an egg and showing it to the kids.

" I can't believe it". The girl said

" I know". Bunny said

" There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny". The girl continued

" What? No wrong I'm right here. I'm right in front of you mate". Bunny said stepping in front of a child who went right through him. " They don't see me. They don't see me".

Jack and Jackie were behind Bunny a few feet away. They never meant for this to happen. They saw as Tooth went over to Bunny.

" Jack! Jackie"! North shouted " Where were you. The nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg crushed every basket. Nothing made it through to the surface".

" Jack, Jackie". Tooth said floating in front of the twins only to gasp as they saw the boxes. " Where did you get that"?

Jackie looked at her box and while Jack did the same.

" We were, we"... Jackie stuttered

" Where's Baby tooth and Flutter! Tooth said then gasped " Jack, Jackie what have you done".

" That is why you two weren't here. You were with Pitch"! North said

" No listen to us were sorry okay we never meant for this to happen but it did okay". Jackie said

" Yeah you two have to go now". Bunny said " We should've never have trusted you"! Jack and Jackie took a step back " Easter is new beginnings new life Easters about Hope now it's gone".

" Bunny". Jackie said reaching out to Bunny only for him to whip around and hiss at her " I don't ever want to see you again. I should've let you fall the other day".

" Why did you catch me then! If you didn't like me why didn't you"! Jackie shouted with hurt.

" I was protecting a child. That's what guardians do not wreak havoc". Bunny said

Jackie didn't know what to say. What was she to say?

Bunny walked away without another word leaving Jack and Jackie, who turned around and looked at North and Tooth who turned away.

" North, Tooth". Jackie said with tears in her eyes hoping the two people with parent personalities would tell her that they needed her.

Jackie's voice broke North's heart but there was nothing he could say. Same with Tooth.

Jack took out the wooden baby with big eyes they were given a couple days ago and dropped it on the floor before taking off.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry were not the guardian you hoped for" Jackie said letting out a sob before leaving with a frozen tear on the ground next to the wooden baby.

Tooth turned back around as the wind picked up and just in time to see a heart broken Jackie take off.

North turned around and saw the wooden baby and the frozen tear on the ground and said " They kept it".

" They kept what"? Tooth asked confused.

" The center". North said picking up the wooden baby and looking up into the sky as if Jack and Jackie would still be there.

" Jackie looked so heart broken". Tooth said

" She was. I could feel it in my belly. She's only a child. A child who's trying to find her purpose in life".

An- Alright so there's chapter 9 :-)Sorry it's short but like I said its part 2 :-) Hope you liked it :-) There's only a couple more chapters then I'm done :-( But I'll post more stories with Jackie :-) See you next time :-)


	10. Chapter 10

An- Alright so I'm back :-) Hope you liked the last chapter :-) Here's chapter 10 enjoy! :-)

Back in Burgess Jaime was on a ladder reaching for the pipe that was on his house hoping to find an Easter egg.

The ladder shook causing Jaime to let a cry and fall in the bushes breaking the pipe a little bit causing a tennis ball to fall also.

" Let's check the park again". Jaime said brushing himself

" Really? For what the Easter bunny". Claud said

" Guys I told you I saw him. He's way bigger then I thought he's got these cool boomerang things".

" Ugh seriously". Claud said

" What's happened to you guys"? Jaime asked

" It was a dream you should be happy you still get dreams like that and not"... One of the kids stopped and Cupcake finished the sentence.

" Nightmares". All the kids walked away leaving a poor Jaime.

" He really is real. I know he is". Jaime said

Antarctica

In Antarctica Jackie was on the floor sobbing while Jack attempted to get rid of teeth by throwing but couldn't do it.

" How could this happen". Jackie sobbed looking at the box with her on it.

Jackie had never cried in her life and now she cried three times in the past couple days. She was Jackie Frost sister to Jack Frost she shouldn't cry but there was sitting on the floor with her head in knees crying.

" How could they do this. I thought we had our family extended. I thought we finally found where we belonged". Jackie sobbed harder realizing everything that been taken away in a few seconds.

" I thought this might happen". Pitch said appearing. " They never believed in you. I was just trying to show you that but I understand".

Jackie stood up while Jack turned around and both shot at Pitch

Jackie's vision was fogged from crying and Pitch could tell as her aim was completely off while Jack hit Pitch.

" You don't understand anything"! Jack shouted hitting Pitch again.

" I know what it's like to be cast out"! Pitch shouted throwing sand while Jack threw ice along with Jackie who's vision had cleared.

It became foggy and Jack could barley see. Jackie had found herself away in between Pitch and Jack.

" And not be believed in. To loth for a family". Jack and Jackie both lowered there weapons and listened to Pitch." All those years in the shadows I thought no one would understand what this feels like and now I see I was wrong".

Jack and Jackie both put there arms by there sides. Jackie was leaving an argument with herself inside her wind.

" I'm not gonna join Pitch if he asks me no matter what". Jackie's angel said

" I wanna join Pitch so bad what other choice do I have the guardians threw me out like old news they deserve to fear me". Jackie's devil said.

While Jack's mind was thinking the complete same thing except just the angel side and not the devil side.

" I will not join Pitch no matter. Even if Jackie does I won't I couldn't". Jack's angel said

" We don't have to be enemies. Jack, Jackie I believe in you and I know children will too".

" In us"? Jack asked

Jackie was suddenly feeling powerful. If she joined Pitched she'd be believed in and not invisible. She'd have a child.

" Yes look at what we can do together. What goes together better then cold and dark. We can make them believe and give them a world where everything is"... Pitch was about to finish only for Jack to cut him off

" Pitch Black". Jack said

" And Jack and Jackie Frost too. They'll believe in the three of us".

" They'll fear the three of us". Jack said

" Jack what chose do we have". Jackie said surprising Jack and Pitch.

" Excuse me"? Jack said confused why his sister would say that.

" Open your eyes Jack! We've just been shunned by the big three! We were fools to think they'd expect us. They don't care Jack if they had cared they would've said something before we took off. Guess what they didn't! Tooth didn't, North didn't and Bunny hates us more then ever! This is our only chance Jack come with us". Jackie said with her hand stretched out to Jack.

" That's not what I want Jackie and that shouldn't be what you want either. Now if this is what you want then I want to be alone and away from you. Good luck Jackie I'll see you around". Jack said turning around walking away.

" Jack I love you". Jackie said not sure if she made the right choice anymore. It was the first time she had said those words and it felt right. Jackie walked up to Jack and hugged him.

" I love you too". Jack replied hugging back wishing his sister wouldn't say good bye.

Jack pulled away and saw Jackie looked like she about to cry.

" Do I make the right choice"

" Pitch I will join you". Jackie said walking until she was in front of Pitch.

Pitch smirked and spoke " Very well Jackie".

Pitch was about to take Jackie's box causing for Jackie to squeeze it tighter.

" This stays with me Pitch at all times or the deals off got it". Jackie hissed.

" Why of course dear Jackie now I have to teach your brother a lesson". Pitch said

" What are you going to him". Jackie asked with a little fear in her voice.

" Why do you care"? Pitch asked

" I don't but". Jackie said straightening up so she looked tough.

" Good". Pitch said before taking off after Jack while Jackie stayed behind.

" Oh Jack if you still wish to be alone then I'm guessing you don't want them". Pitch said holding out Baby Tooth and Flutter.

" Baby Tooth, Flutter"! Jack cried

" Flutter"! Jackie shouted

" Now now Jackie I thought you've joined me why should you care about these fairies". Pitch said

" I care because when you hurt them and my brother I intervene Pitch! I can't believe I was going to work with you I'm so stupid!" Jackie shouted.

" To late Jackie". Pitch said sending black sand toward Jackie.

Jackie tried to dodge it and Jack tried to stop it but it was no use. The black sand hit Jackie and the last thing she said was " Jack I'm sorry! I love you take care of flutter for me".

The sand completely surrounded Jackie then reappeared a moment expect she was completely different.

Jackie's eyes were now black along with her hair. Her clothes also became black and she still had her box in her hand.

" Jackie"! Jack cried while Jackie laughed and said " Whats theater Jack don't like me now".

An- Alright so I would've continued but I'm tired so that's why the ending crappy anyway see you tomorrow :-)


	11. Chapter 11

An- Alright so I'm back :-) Thanks for those who have reviewed, favorited and who are following me :-)

Jack stared in horror at his sister. She had gone from good hearted to bad hearted in a few seconds. Also Pitch had Baby Tooth and Flutter

" Jack don't look at me like that". Jackie said " You know this is who I was meant to be now who are you meant to be"?

Jack knew Jackie didn't really mean it since it was just the sand but it still hurt and Jackie noticed since her eyes flashed from black to blue for a spilt second.

" Jack". Jackie started in a sweet voice only for her eyes to go back to black and her to smile.

Jack had noticed Jackie's eye color changed and realized her box was glowing and that was the only thing that must have changed Jackie's eye color.

" The staff Jack"! Pitch shouted causing Jack to lower his weapon a little " You have a problem of interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let them go".

" What choice do you Jack". Jackie said

Baby Tooth and Flutter both shook there heads no.

Jack's grip was tight on his staff it turned into ice. Jack was about to fire only for him to give it to Pitch.

" Alright now let them go". Jack said reaching out his hand

" No". Pitch said " You said you wanted to be alone so be alone".

Baby Tooth and Flutter then poked Pitch which caused Pitch to throw them both.

" No". Jack said while Jackie's eyes and hair flashed back to white and blue.

Pitch then broke Jack's staff causing not only Jack to scream but Jackie as well and Jackie to return to normal. ( An- You didn't really think I'd leave Jackie evil did you ;-) Evil laugh ) ( Also Jackie screamed because they can feel each others pain)

Pitch then threw sand at Jack not realizing Jackie was back to normal and letting him fall through a crack in mountain side which went down a little bit knocking him unconscious for a couple minutes.

Jackie then screamed surprising Pitch and threw ice at Pitch.

" How is this possible"! Pitch shouted angrily.

" No matter how much sand you use, no matter how much my heart desires to be believed in nothing will come between me protecting the ones I love! You mess with those I love you mess with me! You do not want to mess with a Frost"! Jackie shouted throwing more ice at Pitch with each sentence.

Pitch threw a black sand whip but not at Jackie no he was aiming for her staff and he hit his target.

Jackie gasped as her staff was thrown right into Pitch's hands.

" You will suffer the same fate as your pathetic brother if you don't rejoin me Jack"! Pitch shouted about break Jackie's staff as well.

" Do it Pitch I date you". Jackie said

Pitch then snapped the staff the same way he did Jack's causing Jackie and Jack screamed again and Pitch threw Jackie where he had throw Jack.

" Jackie"! Jack cried as he saw his sister fall. Jack caught her and set her down.

Pitch just laughed and threw both broken staffs down and left.

" Jack. I'm sorry". Jackie said straightening up.

" It's alright". Jack said

" Where's Flutter and Baby Tooth". Jackie asked quickly.

Jack and Jackie looked to the side and saw both Flutter and Baby Tooth on the ground.

" Baby Tooth, Flutter"! Jack and Jackie cried

Jackie and Jack then tried to make their fairies warm by holding them only for them to sneeze.

" Sorry were not Amber Flame who could make you warm and scare you away in a heart beat". Jackie said making Jack chuckle.

Jack sighed and said " Pitch was right about us. Were nothing but trouble and we wreak havoc".

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it not knowing what to say.

Baby Tooth and Flutter found there way into Jack's hoodie pocket and tried to stay warm.

Jack leaned up against the wall along with Jackie and tried to sleep.

" Jack, Jackie, Jack, Jackie". The voice from earlier called.

Jack's pocket started glowing gold while Jackie's hand was glowing hand since that was where the box was.

Jack jumped back and let out a yelp as he looked down.

Jack and Jackie both brought there boxes in front of them and the voice called again " Jack, Jackie".

Jackie moved so she was right next to Jack and both looked at there fairies who smiled and touched the boxes.

Jack and Jackie touched there boxes in the middle boxes causing them to glow and open revealing there memories.

There was a little girl with brown hair who looked about nine or ten with brown hair and brown eyes and a boy and another girl who were identical and looked seventeen laughing and a women who was there mother.

The next memory showed the twins both swinging on a tree branch while there sister and her friends watched.

" Jack, Jackie get down from there". Someone said

The next image was of the three kids and the twins.

" Your funny Jack, Jack, Your such a dork". The kids and Jackie said as Jack had animals antlers and was stomping around.

The next one showed Jack, Jackie and there little sister with ice skates and leaving there house wearing what Jack and Jackie wore when they first became The Frost towns expect brown.

" Be careful". There mother said watching her three kids.

Jack laughed as his little sister pulled on his arm " Don't worry we will". Jack said

" Don't worry mom we'll be fine". Jackie said

The memory skipped to Jack and Jackie's sister standing on the ice looking scared. Jack and Jackie's skates were off and both were kneeling on the ice.

" Don't worry it's okay". Jack said

" Just don't look down look at us". Jackie said looking at the ice under her sister.

" Jack, Jackie I'm scared". There sister said as the ice cracked a little more

" Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you sis you'll be okay". Jackie said

" I know I know us too". Jack said standing up on the ice trying to walk only for it crack. Jackie tried to do the same but ended in the same result.

" But like Jackie said you'll be okay and we won't let anything happen. Your not gonna fall in". Jack said

" How about we play a game". Jackie suggested

" Yes great idea lets have a little fun".

" No we're not". Their sister cried

" Would we trick you". Jack said

" Yeah especially at a time like this". Jackie said

" Yes! You two always play tricks on me". Their sister said

" Well not this time". Jack said " promise, we promise".

" Honestly your gonna be fine, your gonna be safe and sound". Jackie said

Jack and Jackie's sister looked at them with fear.

" Do you trust us". Jack asked

Their sister nodded.

" Good now just believe and it will come true". Jackie said

" Let's play hopscotch like we play everyday". Jack said

" Great idea Jack". Jackie said

" It's as easy as one". Jack said him and Jackie both taking a step in the opposite directions ice crackling as they did so.

" Woooooowwwww". Jack said pretending to fall.

Jackie and their little sister laughed.

" Two". Jackie said taking another step with Jack. " Three". Both Jack and Jackie said landing at the same time on either side kneeling down and both holding out there staffs.

" Now it your turn". Jack said waiting for his sister to grab the staffs

" One". Jack said softly as his sister took a step making her gasp.

" That's it". Jackie said

" Your going great". Jack said

" Two". Jackie said as her sister oil another step.

" Three". Jack and Jackie said wrapping the staffs around their sister pulling her away from the cracked ice.

" See told you". Jackie said smiling with her siblings.

That moment however was short lived as the ice broke under Jack and Jackie. The last thing they both heard was their sister calling there names

" Jack! Jackie"!

Then they saw the moon and that was the start of it all. The start of Jack and Jackie Frost, The Frost Twins.

An- So there's chapter 11 for you :-) Hope you liked Jackie turning back I'll do another story later where Pitch actually has Jackie longer :-) Anyway hope you liked it see you tomorrow :-)


	12. Chapter 12

An- Alright so I'm back :-) I hope you guys are liking this story :-) So here's chapter 12 hope you like it :-)

Jack and Jackie gasped as the memories ended. That's how they came to be guardians. They saved a child and not just any child there sister.

" Did.. Did you see that? did you see that?! Jack half shouted at Baby tooth.

" Flutter do you see all that! I saw my family"! Jackie said excitedly.

" It was me, Jackie and our family! We had a younger sister"! Jack shouted happily picking up Baby tooth.

" We saved her! We saved a life! We saved our sister!" Jackie shouted

Jack chuckled with Jackie and both realized that's the reason they were chosen. They save a child and that's what guardians do.

Jack and Jackie both looked up at the moon and Jack said " That's why you made us guardians".

" Jack were guardians"! Jackie shouted happily

" We have to get out of here". Jack said

" But how Jack"? Jackie asked

Jack saw there staffs and leaped for them.

" With these follow me". Jack told Jackie as he handed her her staff.

Jack then put the two broke pieces of his staff together and tried to put it back together. It didn't work.

Jack grunted in annoyance, stood up and slammed the two pieces together focusing his energy on the staff.

Baby Tooth chirped happily as she saw a bright blue light coming from Jack's staff. Then just like that the staff was back together.

" Your turn". Jack said to Jackie who had a look of amazement on her face.

" What if it doesn't work". Jackie asked

" Trust me it'll work".

Jackie took a deep breath and did the same thing Jack did. Jackie smiled as she saw a light and then the staff in one piece.

Jackie looked at Jack and both took off in the sky laughing.

" I owe you one Baby Tooth". Jack said.

" I owe you one too Flutter". Jackie said.

The twins then flew to Pitch's hide out where all the fairies still were and opened the cages.

" Come on let's go"! Jack shouted opening a cage.

The fairies tried to get into the air but couldn't.

" What.. What..What's wrong". Jack said

" None of you can fly can you"? Jackie asked

Baby Tooth then urged Jack to look down at the globe thing that was below them.

" The lights". Jack said watching as the lights disappeared.

North's Workshop

Back at the workshop a yeti had just placed the last red robot on a shelf when everything starting shaking.

A black sand tornado formed in the workshop causing all yetis to hold on to something.

Pitch appeared on top of the globe once the sand cleared.

" Your all free to go"! Pitch said happily " We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year or never again".

With Jack and Jackie

" Jack there going out what do we do". Jackie asked with fear as the light vanished.

" I don't know".

With Pitch

" There's only six left. Six precious children who still believe in the guardians with all there hearts".

" Make that five". Pitch said stepping on a light. " Four. Three. Two".

Pitch snapped his fingers waiting for the final light to go out but it didn't go out.

" One". Pitch said with a growl.

With Jack and Jackie

Jack and Jackie watched as there was only one light left.

Jack jumped on top of the globe and smiled causing Jackie to smile.

" It's Jaime isn't it". Jackie asked

" Yes it's Jaime. Our last hope". Jack said

Burgess

At Jamie's house Jaime was sitting on his bed in his pjs talking to a stuffed bunny.

" Okay look you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroad. So here's whats gonna happen". Jaime said as Jack and Jackie arrived at the window. " If it wasn't a dream and if you are real then you have to prove it like right now".

Jack and Jackie crouched lower and watched as Jaime continued speaking.

" I believed in you for a long time okay. Like my whole life in fact". Jaime picked up the bunny and spoke again. " So you kinda owe me know. You don't have to do much just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all".

" Jack we gotta do something. Jamie's the worlds last hope". Jackie said

Jaime stared at the bunny for a moment before saying " I knew it".

Jack opened the window and walked inside with Jackie. Jack formed some frost on the window and made an Easter egg.

" He's real". Jaime said as Jack formed a bunny on the window above it.

Jack and Jackie smiled. Jack then brought the bunny to life making it hop around. The three of them laughed.

The bunny popped making snow fly everywhere.

" Now that's what I call doing something". Jackie said smiling.

" Snow"? Jaime said confused then said " Jack and Jackie Frost".

Jack tilted his head and said to Jackie " Did he just say our names"?

" I.. I think so". Jackie stuttered

" Jack and Jackie Frost". Jaime said again.

" Jack he said it again! He might actually see us"! Jackie shouted happily as her dream was coming true.

" He said you said". Jack stuttered

Jaime turned around and what he saw was amazing. Jack and Jackie stood there in his bedroom.

" Jack and Jackie Frost".

" Yes that's right. But but that's us. Jack and Jackie Frost. That's our names. You said our names". Jack said

" Jack he can see us! He can see us! We finally have a child"! Jackie shouted

" Wait you can hear us right"? Jackie asked getting a nod from Jaime.

" Can you see us"? Jack asked

Jaime just nodded again and he smiled. " He sees us. He... He sees us".

" I have a child. We have a child! Jack we have a child! 300 years and we finally have a child"! Jackie shouted flipping in the air while Jack flipped and landed on a desk.

" You guys just made it snow". Jaime said

" It's what we do". Jackie said

" I know". Jack said

" In my room".

" I know"!

" Your real"!

" Yes who do you think brings you all those blizzards and the snow days and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day". Jack said

" That was you"!?

" Yes that was us"!

" Cool"!

" Totally cool". Jackie said

" Yeah"! Jack shouted

" But what about the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy I mean what about.

" Real real real. Every single one of us is real". Jack said

" Were as real as we can be". Jackie said

" I knew it"! Jaime shouted

" Jaime who are you talking to"? Jamie's mom called

" Umm". Jaime looked at Jack and Jackie who both nodded there heads toward the door. " Jack and Jackie Frost"?

Jamie's mom just laughed and said " Okay".

All three laughed for a moment until they heard a loud boom from outside and saw North's sleigh.

The sleigh crashed and North said someone in Russian then English " Come back". As his reindeer took off.

" North are you okay". Tooth asked concerned.

" Well it's official my powers are completely"... North didn't finish as Tooth saw Jack and Jackie land on the street.

" Look. Jack, Jackie". Tooth said getting out of the sleigh only to fall on the floor. " Jack, Jackie".

" You okay". Jack asked as Tooth stood up.

" What are you two doing here"? North asked

" Same as you". Jackie said as Jaime came running out.

" The last light". North said

" Wow it really is you. I mean it is you". Jaime said taking North's hand. " I knew it wasn't a dream".

Jaime turned toward Jack and Jackie who both smiled.

" We told ya". Jackie said

" Jack, Jackie he sees you". North said

Jack nudged Jaime like Jackie did to him all the time and then Jack and Jackie noticed Bunny was missing.

" Wait North where's Bunny". Jackie asked with fear.

" Losing his power. Easter took its toll on all of us". North said " Bunny most of all".

Then a small little bunny hopped out of the sleigh.

" Oh boy". Jack said

" Bunny". Jackie said

Jaime laughed and said " That's the Easter bunny"?

" Now somebody sees me where were you about an hour ago mate". Bunny said

" What happened to him. He used to be so huge and cool and now he's cute". Jaime said scratching Bunny.

" Did you tell him to say that". Bunny said to Jack and Jackie. " That's it let's go me and you come on".

" Actually they told me you were real just when I started to think that maybe you weren't". Jaime said kneeling down to Bunny.

" They made you believe"? Bunny said looking at Jackie. " In me".

" As much as your a pain in my side Bunny I couldn't image life without you. You make me smile and laugh when Jack's not around Bunny. I need you". Jackie said

Bunny was about to respond until thunder crackled and a giant sand cloud was in sky with Pitch on it.

The battle was about to begin.

An- There's chapter 12 hope you liked it :-) Jackie likes Bunny btw :-) Thanks for reading see you tomorrow :-)


	13. Chapter 13

An- I'm back just like I said :-) So anyway here's chapter 13 enjoy :-)

" Get Jaime out of here". Jack said to North before taking off

" We'll be back Jaime". Jackie said then looked at Bunny.

" Incase I don't see you later I want you to know I love you Bunny". Jackie said taking off not hearing Bunny's response. " I love you too ya ankle biter".

Jack and Jackie flew faster up to Pitch who did not look happy to see them at all.

" Jack and Jackie Frost. Let's end this shall we". Pitch said forming a sand behind him.

Jack shot first at Pitch only for him to block it with his palm coming toward Jack and Jackie. Jackie shot at Pitch sending him a little ways back but he just kept his palm out.

" That little trick doesn't work on me anywhere"! Pitch shouted

Jack and Jackie shouted as they were pushed back and fell to the ground.

Back on the ground Jaime and the other guardians were running looking for somewhere to go.

" This way this way". Bunny said leading the way. " Argh dead end other way! Other way".

Just then both Jack and Jackie fell onto a building, trash can then the floor.

" Jack! Jackie"! Jaime cried running over to them along with the other guardians.

" That was good try Jack, Jackie". North said helping both of them up. " A for effort".

" North he's stronger then before. We can't beat him alone". Jackie said

Thunder crackled and Pitch laughed then said " All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing. Very well there are other ways to snuff out the night".

Jack and Jackie stood protectively in front of Jaime.

" If you want him you're gonna have to go through me". Bunny said

" Look how fluffy you are". Pitch said poking Bunny with a shadow hand .  
" Would you like a scratch behind the ears".

Bunny hopped in North's palm and said " Don't you dare even think about it".

" I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this". Pitch said. " You look awful".

" Jack, Jackie I'm scared". Jaime said and when Jaime said that Jackie saw her sister on the ice saying those exact words and so did Jack since they both flash backed to that moment.

" Jack, Jackie I'm scared". Their sister said on the ice.

" Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you sis you'll be okay". Jackie said

" I know I know us too. But like Jackie said you'll be okay and we won't let anything happen. Jack said.

Jack and Jackie were flashed back to the present. Jack was the first to speak.

" Were gonna have a little fun instead. That's it. That's our center" Jack said looking at Jackie then at Jaime who had a confused look on his face.

" Fun that's it". Jackie said

Pitch laughed and started coming closer riding on his black stallion.

" So what do you think Jaime". Pitch said " Do you believe in the boogey ahhhh".

Pitch was hit in the face by two snowballs.

Jaime laughed a little along with guardians. Jack and Jackie looked to the side where they saw some things they could use as sleds.

" So Jaime why don't you show those friends of yours". Jackie said with a smile.

Pitch wiped his face off and got out of the way as a path of ice was on the floor.

Jack and Jackie created the ice as the guardians were sliding on then with there sled like things laughing along the way.

They flew over a house and Jackie threw a snowball at Cupcakes window.

Cupcake looked around as it starting snowing and smiled.

At another house the same thing happened expect Jack held Jaime up to the window of the girl with reddish hair.

" Jaime how are you doing that"? The girl asked opening her window.

" Jack Frost". Jaime said " Come on we need your help".

A snowflake landed on the girls nose and she saw Jack suddenly appear.

" Is is that"... The girl didn't finish as the boy across said " Jack Frost"!

" Don't forget about me". Jackie said making the kids smile. " Jackie Frost nice to meet you. Want some help down".

The girl nodded and she grabbed Jackie's hand and Jackie held her like Jack was with Jaime.

" Here we go"! Jackie shouted happily.

Then at Claud's and his brothers house snow was falling in there bedroom and North threw a present on each of there beds and said " Merry Christmas". As he passed the house.

" Happy Easter". Bunny said. " Don't forget to floss". Tooth said

Cupcake screamed of joy causing the boys to say " Cupcake " in disbelief

Soon all the kids were on the street sledding on something saying. "Jaime you were right, the Easter Bunny's real, and the tooth fairy, there all real"!

Jack and Jackie stopped and what they saw horrified them. A giant black sand wave that was about to cover the whole city.

A kid ran in front of Jack and Jackie and said " Whoo yay until he saw the sand then went back behind the guardians.

Jackie looked at all the kids behind her and saw kids with fear on there faces.

" I can do this". Jackie said to herself a little louder then she meant to causing everyone to look at her.

" I can do this. I can do this! Pitch! I am not afraid of you! We will defeat you even if it's the last thing we do! You will not hurt anyone! And you will not make me Jackie Black ever again"! Jackie shouted surprising everyone.

Pitch was surprised for a moment then smirked. If Jackie was giving her all then we would give his all times ten.

An- Alright so there's chapter 13 hope you liked it and sorry for the crappy ending my iPad died and that's what my movies on so I had to make my own ending! See you tomorrow hope you liked it :-) Also Jackie Black is when Pitch turned her into Dark Jackie :-)


	14. Chapter 14

An- I'm back :-) So there's probably only 1 chapter left of this story after this chapter then it's over :-( But don't worry I'll write other stories including Jackie :-) So here's chapter 14 enjoy :-)

" Jack what does Jackie mean Jackie Black"? North asked

" When we were at Antarctica Jackie joined Pitch for a few minutes and transformed her into Jackie Black". Jack explained.

" But Jackie why would you want to join Pitch"? Tooth asked

" I was desperate. I wanted a believer and I was going to do anything for it until I realized I couldn't stand to see Pitch hurt anyone so I changed back after Pitch broke Jack's staff". Jackie said

" Pitch broke your staff"! Tooth shouted

" Yeah but I fixed it no big deal". Jack said casually

" It was a big deal Jack! It hurt and not just for you for me too"! Jackie shouted

" If it hurt so bad then why did you have Pitch break yours to! You know we feel each other's pain"! Jack shouted

" I didn't think he'd do it"!

" How could you not think he was gonna do it! You even dared him to do it"!

" How could you even hear! You were down a hole"!

" It's not that hard to hear your loud voice"!

" It's not hard to hear yours either! I can hear you a mile away"!

The guardians and the kids watched as the twins argued. If it wasn't a serious situation they probably would've started fighting each other by this point.

" Knock it off you two. We have big problem". North said breaking the twins up who were inches from each other.

" You think a few children can help you? Against this"? Pitch said gesturing to the sand all around them.

North tried to get off his cane he was using only for him to almost fall without it.

Jack and Jackie looked back at the kids.

" There just bad dreams Jaime". Jack said

" We'll protect ya mates". Bunny said

" You'll protect them?! Hahaha then who will protect you"! Pitch shouted

" I will". Jaime said followed by the other kids who said the same thing expect the kid with the glasses who said " Well uh I'll try".

" You still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman"! Pitch shouted

Th black sand then came toward them at fast speed.

" I do believe in I'm just not afraid of you". Jaime said

Jaime held out his palm as the sand came toward him and the sand turned from black to gold.

All the kids laughed and said " Wow" as the sand was everywhere. Jackie touched it and it showed her with Jaime and the kids playing outside laughing.

Tooth gasped as she could fly again. She smiled and flew around while a kid said " Yay tooth fairy".

North pulled out his swords out let a cry as he got his powers back.

" Alright"! The kid with glasses shouted while Pitch shouted " No! Get them do your jobs"!

Bunny who was on the street was still waiting for his power to come back.

" Come one come on. Ahhh crigry"! Bunny said as black stallions were coming toward him.

North threw down two snow globes and his yetis stepped through. The elves flew by on some toys above.

" Not the Bunny"! Bunny said going under a car as the stallions chased him.

A stallion grabbed Bunny expect this time he was his normal size

" Good day mate". Bunny said before kicking the stallion and flipping in the air throwing his boomerangs.

Bunny opened two tunnels for his egg rocks to come through then shouted " Come on"! And was about to take off before Jackie shouted his name.

" Bunny"! Jackie cried jumping in his arms. Bunny caught her and spun her around a few times. Jackie pulled away and her and Bunny looked into each others eyes and crashed their lips together as they kissed.

It wasn't a long kiss it was a small kiss. Bunny pulled away and said " I love you ya little ankle biter".

" I love you too". Jackie said

" Be careful". Bunny said to Jackie.

" I will. Don't worry since when am I not careful". Jackie said causing Bunny to roll his eyes and Jackie to laugh.

Jackie gave Bunny a quick kiss before they took off in different directions.

The elves flew above again and Cupcake shouted " Let's get em"! Before running.

There were two elves on the ground on there contraption and one jumped and bit a stallion on the leg.

Three of the kids then touched a stallion and made him gold.

Jack and Jackie landed on a couple roofs away from Pitch and threw some ice making a little ice fly as Pitch blocked it. The guardians saw the ice from below.

Pitch then threw sand which the twins avoided and once again threw ice.

" He's all yours mate". Bunny said as him and North went down a tunnel.

Jack, and Jackie caught up with Pitch on a rooftop and stopped as he had a black sand spear pointing at Jack. Pitch threw it and Jackie moved in front of her brother only for Tooth to destroy it.

" Thanks Tooth"! Jack shouted.

" Hohoho". Bunny said appearing out a chimney and threw his boomerangs hitting three stallions.

North let out a cry only to realize no one was there. North turned around and said " Wrong roof".

North leaped off the roof as Pitch did and hit the stallion with his sword causing Pitch to fall to the ground.

North tried to hit Pitch with his swords only for Pitch to make an axe and deflect North's attack. Bunny was next to fight and threw his boomerang which Pitch dodged. Jack and Jackie were next as they managed to both kick Pitch.

Meanwhile the kids were having fun with the sand.

" Look at that". Claud said as the sand went in front of them.

" That's it! I know what we have to do"! Jaime said excitedly. " Guys come on".

" It's over Pitch". Jack said

" There's no place for you to hide". Jackie said stepping forward with her brother.

Pitch then laughed and went under the shadow of a bus that was parked.

The guardians looked around and Pitch went right behind Jack and Jackie with a sand axe ready to hit both of them.

Luckily Bunny turned around and shouted " Jack! Jackie! Look out"! And threw a boomerang which didn't work.

Jack and Jackie turned around with fear in there eyes. Pitch was about to hit them until a sand whip grabbed his hand and dragged him on the ground.

A quant golden sand ball was forming and out came Sandy who everyone thought disappeared.

" Sandy"! Jackie cried " Bunny he's back! It's really him"!

Bunny just smiled at Jackie as she twirled around. He was one lucky pooka to have Jackie who acted like a child. Well technically she was only seventeen which made her a child but that didn't matter. Jackie was Bunny's and Bunny was Jackie's and that's all that mattered.

Bunny looked up at Sandy who smiled back. All the guardians were happy Sandy was back. They were a family again.

An- Alright so hope you liked it and tomorrow will be the last chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this! So I'll see you later :-)


	15. Chapter 15

An- Alright so this is the last chapter of the frost twins :-( I'll miss you all :-( But I'll see you again when I write more with Jackie :-) So anyway I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed his story :-) So here's chapter 15 :-)

Pitch stared in shock and fear as Sandy dragged him. How could Sandy come back? It was impossible!

Sandy brought Pitch up to his face and shook him finger then punched Pitch sending him high in the air the whip still around him.

" Sandman, Alright". The kids said

Sandy made a hat and bowed for a moment. Jaime put two fingers too his forehand and acted like he did the same.

Sandy then looked up, rolled his eyes and three Pitch down who screamed.

" Sandy your back". Jackie said happily giving him a hug which he returned.

North picked up Sandy and put him on his shoulder.

" Mate you are a sore for sore eyes". Bunny said while Pitch laid in the snow.

Sandy went high in the sky and sent dream sand to every child. Jackie jumped on one and started twirling on it. Jackie laughed and smiled. Jackie went higher then Sandy and just twirled with her eyes closed and just felt the cool air of the wind and relaxed as Pitch was taken care of.

The guardians and the kids smiled at Jackie. She was finally happy and she had finally found her center.

Pitches lair the fairies all began too fly around happily and started touching the boxes of teeth bringing back the lights on the globe.

There was sand dinosaurs and mantas rays all over. Jackie landed on a dinosaur then hopped down so she could see the kids and everyone as dolphins and penguins raced by and fish.

Jack threw a snowball and it hit Jaime who turned around and smiled. Jaime threw one back and soon they had a snowball fight. Jackie joined in and laughed as Jaime hit her.

Jack and Jackie stood by North who said " Your center". Gesturing to the kids

" Well it took a while but we figured it out together". Jack said pulling Jackie closer and putting his arm around her.

North smiled and threw too things at Jack and Jackie and when they saw what it was they smiled. It was a small wooden baby with blue clothes on, white hair and blue eyes.

Jackie and Jack smiled and Jackie laughed as North got hit by a snowball. The two kids behind him were Claud and his brother who pointed to an elf.

" Oh you are on naughty list". North said jokingly. " Hey Bunny think fast"!

The snowball North through hit Bunny right in the face and Jackie burst out laughing.

Pitch was getting up and when he stood he stared around in disbelief.

" No". Pitch said " You dare have fun in my presence! I am the boogeyman"!

Jack and Jackie looked in Pitches direction. They knew he was not feared anymore it was obvious.

" You will fear me"! Pitch said running up to Jaime who went right through him. " No! No"!

The guardians stared at Pitch as he was shocked that a child just went though him. Pitch ran across a lake only to slam into North.

" Leavin thee party so soon"? North said

" Didn't even say goodbye". Tooth said flipping a coin at Pitch who caught it.

" A quarter". Pitch said looking at it then looking back up as Tooth punched him knocking a tooth out.

" And that's for my fairies". Tooth said

" You can't get rid of me". Pitch said standing up. " Not forever. There will always be fear".

" So what". North said " As long as one child believes we will be here to fight fear".

" Really. Then what are they doing here". Pitch said gesturing to the stallions around them.

" Haha they can't be my nightmares. I'm not afraid". North said

" Looks like it's your fear they smell". Jack said

" You should be afraid Pitch. Be afraid of the guardians". Jackie said

Pitch gasped and ran as the stallions stated chasing him. The stallions caught up with Pitch and formed as and tornado sending Pitch down the hole the twins had discovered and screamed " No"! Pitch cried

The clouds moved away and there was the moon. Jack and Jackie smiled at the moon and Jackie said " Thank you".

Tooth then hugged Jack then pulled away giving a little wave.

" Are you ready now Jack, Jackie to make it official". North asked

A yeti brought North a book which was the same one the twins saw when they first arrived at the workshop in a sack.

" It is time to take oath". North said licking his finger and flipping the pages. " Will you Jack and Jackie Frost vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with your life's. Their hopes, their wishes and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be".

Jack and Jackie turned around and saw all the kids were there. Jaime nodded and that was enough for them.

" We will". The twins said together.

" Then congratulations Jack and Jackie Frost for you are now and forever more! Guardians". North said earning the kids and the elves to cheer.

North the picked up Jack and kissed both of his cheeks then the same with Jackie and laughed.

Tooth's fairies then formed a heart and Tooth said " Keep it together girls".

The kids still cheered until they heard the arrival of the sleigh.

" Hey guys look"! A kid cried " Wow, that's amazing, look at that".

" Everyone loves the sleigh". Bunny said to North.

" Time to go". North said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Sandy formed sand fireworks giving the kids amazement on there faces. Bunny gave Sophie an egg and said " Happy Easter ya little ankle biter. I'll miss ya".

Jack and Jackie then turned toward Jaime who looked lost.

" Your leaving"? Jaime said in disbelief. " But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you".

" Hey hey slow down". Jack said getting down to Jamie's level with Jackie " You tell me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up"?

" No". Jaime replied

" Okay well do stop believing in the sun when the clouds cover it up"? Jackie said

" No".

" We'll always be there Jaime and now we'll always be here". Jack said putting a finger on Jamie's heart.

" Were not going anywhere Jaime. Were always here. Were your guardians". Jackie said

" Which kinda makes you a guardian too". Jack said standing up with Jackie giving Jaime one last smile.

" Jack! Jackie"! Jaime cried running after the twins. The twins turned around and both gasped as Jaime hugged them but smiled and hugged him back.

Jack got on the sleigh first while Jackie had one more thing to say.

" We'll see you tomorrow Jaime". Jackie said " We love you like a brother".

" I love you too sis". Jaime said giving Jackie one last hug before she jumped on the sleigh next to Jack.

North whipped the reins and the kids waved goodbye.

" Our names are Jack and Jackie Frost and we are guardians. How do we know that? Because the moon told us so. So when the moon tells you something believe it". Jack and Jackie said together.

An- So there's the final chapter of this story :-( I hoped you enjoyed this story and I'll see you again soon :-)


	16. Notice :-)

Sequel! :-)

Alright guys so I've just posted the sequel to this story yay! It's call The Frost Twins 2- Pitch's return :-) Hope you read it and like it :-)


End file.
